<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【510真人衍生/美剧警匪AU】The Alien Identity（异国谜影） by likesleep</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25380658">【510真人衍生/美剧警匪AU】The Alien Identity（异国谜影）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/likesleep/pseuds/likesleep'>likesleep</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Actor RPF, Движение Вверх | Going Vertical (2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drug Use, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:08:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>45,115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25380658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/likesleep/pseuds/likesleep</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Warning：Mpreg隐性设定：少数男性在发生同性性行为后可出现生理怀孕，由于基数较小，社会认知仍为男性性别。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Tratas/Kirill Zaytsev</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>【纽约，JFK】<br/>
飞机喷出巨大的气流呼啸声，在跑道上滑行过去。候机大厅因为新一批到来的旅客而变得更加拥挤喧哗。各种颜色的头发眼珠和更多种腔调的口音把空气搅得乱七八糟，行李箱滚轮哗哗作响，皮鞋敲打着光滑的地面，仓门开启，传送带向前转动起来——<br/>
“对，我看到他了。”<br/>
说话的人靠在二层玻璃栏板旁边，向下面的大厅看着。在全纽约，可能是全美国人流量最大的地方要盯住一个人并不容易，但他却显得胸有成竹，毫不焦躁。他用小指轻轻刮着耳麦和鬓角伸出来的一条不长的伤疤，侧头瞥着他的目标。与此同时，与大厅同步的视频画面——不同角度拍摄的四个视频同时在手机屏幕跳动出来，显然，他连接上了整座机场的监控网络：<br/>
一个青年向出租车出口走去，他有一头灿烂的，不带半点杂色的纯金色短发，从窥视者的角度估算，身高大约在六呎到六呎三吋之间——无论哪一点都够显眼了。打电话的人短暂地扬了下嘴角，算是一个冷笑。<br/>
“现在拦下他吗，sir？”<br/>
“不。”电话另一边的声音说。“跟着他，让他去找。然后，”<br/>
“Yбейте его（杀了他）。”</p><p> </p><p>【FBI证物档案处】<br/>
“Ki…rill…”探员盯着电脑屏幕皱起眉头，努力想把这可恶的拗口的俄国姓拼出来。“Zay…y…”<br/>
“扎伊采夫。”金发青年说，微微倾斜身体对主管探员笑了笑，笑容甜蜜耀眼。他的手指按在扫描仪器上，瞳孔对着另一个摄像头——这双眼睛是一种很浅的蓝色，因为室内光线泛着淡淡的青灰，就像他那个国家里冬季结冰的湖面。即使公事公办的场合，被这种眼睛看着也是件愉快的事，这成功地让对方的态度温和了一点儿。“滴！滴！”屏幕上的绿色字符连续闪动了两次，说明他的指纹和虹膜扫描都通过了。<br/>
“档案RU0——非法武器跨国走私，没错吧。”探员语气轻松地说，公事办好之后他也很乐于享受享受那个甜蜜的笑脸。“柯特，”他挥手让年轻的同事去领门禁卡，端起手边的马克杯抿了一口。“你和扎伊采夫警官一起上去。查阅时间到本次当班结束，允许手写记录，复印和拷贝需要申请上一级批准。了解了吗？”<br/>
“谢谢——哦，这放了肉桂。”基里尔·扎伊采夫警官说。他俯身瞧了瞧那只杯子，“真香。以前我妈妈也喜欢，她说这对关节炎有好处。”<br/>
探员眯起了眼睛。和刚见面的俄罗斯联邦警察谈这种话题并不怎么合适，但金发青年的语调就像在肉桂茶里加了勺蜂蜜似的，叫人难以拒绝。结果他们聊了好几句，笑出了声。柯特和金发警官往电梯走去的时候他还有点遗憾呢。<br/>
“我拿二十块打赌，”他回头和另一个同事说。“他准是个隐性。”<br/>
“得了，”同事说，“那是个俄国人。他们的国家不玩这套，他还是个FSB呢。”<br/>
“国家可管不着生理结构。何况这位blonde…”<br/>
内线通话突然急骤地响了。<br/>
“Sir！”探员大声说。“是的，他们刚进证物库……”电脑跳出了内部文件传送的对话框，他点下鼠标，十分钟前扫描通过的界面突然开始跳动，“滴——！”红色的“DENYED”字样横过整个屏幕闪烁起来。<br/>
“莫斯科刚刚才发现，”通话线路里说，“他伪造了跨国调查的命令文件，FSB给我们打过来电话……”<br/>
肉桂茶甜蜜的香气在空气里飘动着，探员骤然脸色大变。<br/>
“封锁大楼！全体人员注意，侵入者在四层档案室！”他对公共线路喊道，同时飞快地接通了耳麦。<br/>
“柯特！”探员压低声音说，“你们拿到档案了吗……<br/>
“抓住那个俄国人！”</p><p> </p><p>【一天前】<br/>
【纽约，布鲁克林区】<br/>
这几个街区是东欧移民的地盘，沿街道走上几十米，就能听到俄语、波兰语、保加利亚语和其他不下五六种斯拉夫系语言，活像扎进了某个小型的华沙公约会场。<br/>
“安娜？”老板娘慢吞吞地说，冲着金发青年翻起了眼睛。“这儿没有叫这名字的姑娘，sunshine.”<br/>
“安娜。安娜·马斯洛娃。”基里尔说。他用指尖按着照片和下面那张钞票在吧台上推过去，对老板娘的白眼微笑着。后者则把眼珠瞟到美元上连转了两圈。“好吧，你们谈谈——莉莉！”她大声喊道。<br/>
被叫到名字的陪酒女郎晃了过来，她和所有姑娘一样穿着洒满酒渍的皮衣短裙，头发烫着大卷，扎得高高的，涂着浓重的眼影和足有一吋长的假睫毛，和照片上满脸雀斑的少女一点也不一样。“嗨，sunshine.”她沙哑地招呼道，伸出鲜红的指甲去撩金发青年的衬衫。“我们在这儿谈，还是出去找个地方？不过这得看你要谈什么……”<br/>
“马斯洛夫·鲍里斯。”基里尔用俄语回答。“……你的父亲。”<br/>
女郎的假笑立刻僵在了脸上。她把端起来的酒杯重重砸在吧台上，推开人群向后门挤过去，摸出烟来使劲地抽了几口。<br/>
“我父亲又想干什么？”她靠着门板不耐烦地说，“行了，这儿没人过来，再说我们讲的是俄语……至少他找了张漂亮脸蛋来送信，真让我高兴啊！每次他说要来找我，再也不离开我，下一次呢？‘宝贝，现在还没到时间’。哈！好吧，说吧，这一次是什么理由。欠债？被黑帮盯上了？或者……”<br/>
“安娜！”基里尔低声说，他的眼睛在酒吧灯光里浅得像冰块。“他死了。”</p><p>剩下的半截烟头掉到了地上。女郎从喉咙底下挤出了几声好像嘲笑的“哈”，她抬起手掌按着眼睛，但眼泪还是从缝隙不停地滚出来，把她的眼线冲得一塌糊涂。<br/>
“我知道……我就知道有一天会这样。我就知道！看吧！……等一下！”她神经质地上下挥舞着双手，想让自己冷静下来。“你是谁？你为什么告诉我这个？……等等！”<br/>
女郎大喊了一声，瞪起眼睛看着基里尔·扎伊采夫。“警察……你是那个警察！他在信里说到的那个……他可信任你呢！见鬼，你们的案子，什么来着，不是结束了吗！不是马上就要结束了吗！！”</p><p>
  <em>“鲍利亚！彼得罗维奇……鲍利亚！”基里尔嘶哑地喊叫着，握枪的手十指惨白，紧得几乎快要痉挛。他将后背靠在墙上，侧身听了几秒钟，然后猛地一脚踢开了那扇半掩的门。<br/>
鲍里斯·马斯洛夫倒在床上，头上中了两枪。整个房间迸得都是鲜血，一直溅到窗子玻璃上。他的箱子掉在床脚，行李滚了出来，放在最上层的几个相框掉在尸体脚下，被血完全染红了。其中一张的少女头顶上还能看得出几个用铅笔写上去，描了很多次的字母：<br/>
亲爱的安娜。</em>
</p><p>“所以！”女郎尖声说，“这是你的错，你！你找到凶手了吗……没有？够了！给我从这儿滚出去！”<br/>
她还在疯狂地挥着手，基里尔不得不用了一点力气抓住那只胳膊。“那些人不是黑帮，不是你知道的任何罪犯。”他急促地低声说。“他们能找到你父亲，也能找到你。你得离开……”<br/>
安娜试了几次也没挣开他的手，她使足力气尖叫了一声，引得好些人往这边看过来，然后抄起吧台上那杯酒一下子泼了过去。“滚开！”她用英语大喊道。<br/>
“Murderer！”<br/>
有几个熟客起身挤过来，询问陪酒女郎是否需要帮助。她冲他们谄媚地笑着，把那件快叫她窒息的紧身皮衣扔在吧台下面，拽着他们晃进了舞池。音乐轰隆隆响着，把她神经质的尖叫全部盖住了。<br/>
基里尔抬手擦了下滴答着的酒液，他的头发和脸全湿了，暗红的水珠沿着发梢和眼角滴下去，划过嘴唇，一直流进了领口里面。他低下头拨开人群向外走去，看起来狼狈又尴尬，谁也没注意他的手在不引人注目的地方动了动，往那件皮衣里夹进了什么东西。<br/>
音乐声震耳欲聋，人们叫嚷着、大笑着举起了杯子。<br/>
有一双眼睛在看着他。</p><p>水柱从龙头里哗啦啦淌下来，和残留的红酒一起涌进了下水口。基里尔把湿漉漉的头发捋到脑后，用沾着冷水的手按在脸上，低低吐了口气。至于衬衫，那只能算了。他对镜子瞥去一眼——镜面那边洗手间的门被推开了，有个拳击手叼着烟走进来。酒吧隔壁有家地下拳场，各种肤色的拳手都喜欢在这里鬼混。进来的这个从长相来看是欧洲人，黑发剪得很短，两颊留着浓密的胡子，一道新裂开的伤口横过颧骨，还在淌着血珠。他漫不经心地拆着手上的绷带，连烟头一起丢在地上，然后跨到水池边来洗手。基里尔的指尖划过了一阵轻微的震动，并不是因为这个拳手的体格——他比他还要高上一吋或者两吋，肌肉漂亮得可以去应聘CK模特——不，是因为他映在镜子里那双毫无表情，似乎什么都不关心的眼睛。<br/>
他刚才在看他。<br/>
水流声又响了起来，门关上了，另一边的乐曲和叫喊声变得模糊不清。这段时间不会超过十秒钟，然后拳击手抬起头看着镜子，缓慢地，用几乎没有口音的纯正英语开了口。<br/>
“警官，”他说，“你到底来美国干什么？”</p><p>“砰咚！哗啦——咔！”<br/>
气流像沉重的固体一样向脸上扑过来。拳击手一拳砸上门边的开关，洗手间的灯应声而灭。风声震动，黑暗中的喘息和碰撞格挡的声音犹如雨季来临时的闷雷。哗啦一声，废纸桶滚翻在地，撞上了墙脚，这儿太窄了。两个人的身体都在闪躲中撞上了门，坏掉的卡销咔咔作响，门板因为巨大的反弹力来回晃动，开了一条几厘米的空隙，灯光旋转着照射进来，在两道影子中间扯得粉碎。地板在电子鼓点底下咚咚震响，喊叫声震耳欲聋，混杂着好些嗑嗨了的尖叫——<br/>
他绝对不只是个地下拳击手。<br/>
风发出一声低沉的“嗖”，刀刃一样贴着基里尔的脸颊斜擦过去。同一瞬间他腰身后仰，肩背碰地撞上了墙壁，这在他和对手之间拉开了二分之一秒的空隙，他的手已经握在了枪柄上。然而第二个二分之一秒刚刚开始，枪口还指着地面，呼吸热气和一种细微的风声同时逼近，他的脖颈上微微一凉——凭着触感，那应该是碎掉的酒瓶，从废纸桶里滚出来的，那个不是拳手的拳手抓着它，在黑暗中没半点偏斜地顶在了他的颈动脉上。<br/>
拳击手低沉地笑了一声。他已经感到了枪口冰冷的金属质感，如果再多半秒钟的话，腿上开个窟窿的人就要换成他自己了。<br/>
“警官，”拳击手说，这次他说的是俄语，带着明显的波罗的海沿岸——应该是立陶宛的口音。“我再问一次，你来美国干什么？”</p><p>他们离得很近，太近了。打斗后的体温和呼吸烫得吓人，热流越过空气，蛇一样沿着皮肤爬行过来，不止钻进了喉咙和眼睛，还在向下——<br/>
基里尔·扎伊采夫猛地哆嗦了一下。<br/>
那杯酒加了什么——东西，他现在想不起来那些化学分子式。他只沾到了几滴，喝杯冰水或者休息二十分钟就能缓解，但那指的是心跳血压平稳的正常情况，而不是这儿，这个几乎能闻到他妈的肾上腺素味儿的洗手间！<br/>
他握紧了枪，那是他唯一能使上力气的地方，可他抬不起来，肌肉开始轻微抽搐，这是药物起效的第一步。他甚至没法咬住嘴唇，高烧一样的喘息发着颤吐出来，视线模糊了，玻璃瓶上的反光变成了一片滚烫的白雾。它那么烫，好几秒之后基里尔才意识到是因为他被那个立陶宛人抱住了。<br/>
“哗啦！”玻璃摔碎的声音，好像隔了几层墙壁听到的那样。立陶宛人的手臂紧紧环着他，把他压在墙面和他自己的胸膛之间，他插进他的双腿中间，阻止他把它们合上，另一只手毫不迟疑地解开他的皮带，伸进去握住了他颤抖着的，湿淋淋的阴茎。<br/>
“嘘——”立陶宛人说，他的气息从他耳廓里直钻进去，手指慢慢地捋动着，虎口和食指左右两侧都起着一层坚硬的茧子，那刺激差点让年轻的警察叫出了声——他的头猛地向后仰去，重重撞在墙上，还湿着的金发乱七八糟掉下来，落满了他殷红色的颧骨和眼睑。“嘘！”立陶宛人的嘴唇几乎吻了上来，几乎，但他始终隔着几毫米的距离。如果在洗手间里给同性手淫也算一种绅士行为的话，他简直堪称彬彬有礼了。<br/>
“别出声，警官。外面有些家伙已经high了……你不会想把他们叫进来的。”<br/>
一片白茫茫的光，碎片五颜六色在基里尔眼前炸裂开来，几分钟，或者十几分钟。他能感觉到立陶宛人压低的声音，他的体温、呼吸，滚烫的、带着握枪茧子的手指，然后——</p><p>他睁开了眼睛。打翻的废纸桶，酒瓶碎片，灯又被打开了，日光灯管照着泛白的、脏兮兮的瓷砖和那扇好好关闭着的门。<br/>
那个古怪的立陶宛男人离开了。</p><p> </p><p>【现在】<br/>
【证物档案处四层】<br/>
“柯特，抓住那个俄国人！”<br/>
柯特探员紧盯着金发的俄罗斯人，后者刚把他要找的档案放在桌上，全神贯注地看着。他把手伸向腰后，抓着枪柄悄没声地退了一步，两步。金发青年没有抬头，睫毛微微颤动着，看得无比认真，柯特把左手也向枪的方向慢慢移动过去，深吸了一口气——<br/>
他突然眼前一花，有什么东西从极近的距离飞了过来，他本能地眨了眨眼，抬起左臂在脸前一挡。但这一下挡了个空，那片遮蔽视野的白色其实只是桌子上的一叠记录纸。他猛地感到右腕的骨头被反向拗去，“喀喇！”身体失去控制，向前一晃，他的视线里只来得及看到一片刺眼的金色——<br/>
“砰！”</p><p>基里尔·扎伊采夫俯身拿起柯特探员的手枪枪套，戴上他的耳麦，回到桌前继续去看那些档案。准确地说，他并不是在看，至少不是在看文件内容。他用手指抚过纸张和照片，飞快地把那些没有异样的丢到一边。与此同时，昏倒的探员耳麦里滋啦啦地又响了一次：<br/>
“柯特！柯特……Agent down！封锁上下楼梯！全体向四层——”<br/>
吱的一声，信号切断了。而基里尔的手指停在一张缴获军火的照片上。他折断一支签字笔，用塑料片尖端插入两层复合相纸之间，仔细地将它们揭开，动作平稳，毫无晃动。比普通相纸薄了将近一半的印着人脸的表层翻了起来，白色衬纸上反光一闪，那里正贴着一枚薄薄的存储芯片。<br/>
脚步声。<br/>
基里尔扔下了耳麦。他单手握枪，将后背靠在门上，左手则虚虚地搭着把手。脚步声沿着走廊散开了，那儿至少有七到八个联邦探员，他们不能确定他现在的位置，因此每个人都靠到一间档案室门边，远远地互相打了个手势。<br/>
“滴！”<br/>
绿光闪烁，所有档案室门禁在主管电脑控制下同时开启。门边的探员双手握枪，一起踢开门扇——在这个动作的同一刻，基里尔左手猛地收紧，门扇倏然大开，那名探员的大幅度动作落了个空，金发青年在同时180度旋身，结结实实踢上了他前倾的那条腿。“咔嚓！”探员一个踉跄，单腿跪地，几乎同一时间下巴挨了重重一击，“碰”的一声向后摔倒。保险玻璃哗啦碎裂，基里尔一拳砸上了门边的消防报警按钮。<br/>
警铃响了起来，走廊上的自动喷淋和档案室的干粉灭火器同时启动，水雾白雾在半分钟内弥漫了整个楼层。探员们大叫起来，同时举枪开火。这些联邦警用格洛克的有效射程是50米，在这种视野下甚至不到一半，即使密集开火的命中率也低得可怜。然而火星四溅的枪声中，他们只听档案室门口连续响了两次，“砰！”“砰！”两名探员在间隔四分之一分钟的时间里肩头几乎同一位置挨了一枪，仰天摔倒了下去。<br/>
“Shit！”一名探员骂出了声，他们不得不将受伤的同伴拖到另一扇门后去躲开那支枪。“那家伙是做什么的？狙击手吗！”</p><p>基里尔拉上门，反身奔向窗口。外窗在门禁开启的同时被打开了，现在上面的指示灯不住闪烁，即将再次关闭。他一把拉住窗框，纵身跃上，站到了室外的窗台上。咔一声轻响，窗扇紧贴着身体锁住了，风把他的金发向后吹去，他低下头，瞥了一眼这块三十平方厘米的混凝土到达地面的距离。<br/>
即使他想学习那位美国特工偶像*，这儿也没有可用的消防水带。但基里尔又看了一眼自己的腕表，分针跳过两个格子之后，他听到了接近的引擎声。<br/>
一辆市政清洁车转过街角，贴着大楼行驶过来。先是车头，然后是画着纽约市徽，两米多高的水箱。司机不紧不慢地开着，它们驶过侧面第一扇窗子，然后是第二，第三，第六……<br/>
基里尔跳了下去。<br/>
他的身体在空中划过一条偏斜的抛物线，“砰咚！”狂风扑面，摔在车身的水箱顶盖上。由于人和车速度方向一致，他借着这股力量在车顶翻滚过去，碰地一声从侧面跌到地下，又滚出了七八米开外。这的确保护了他的骨头，但那种冲击的疼痛还是大得可怕，他的手背脸颊擦出了几道很长的血痕，扶着地面剧烈地喘息着，好几分钟才摇晃着站了起来。<br/>
大楼门口传来了警车的鸣笛声。</p><p>他的车停在街角另一边，跑过去至少需要两分钟时间，更别提用现在这样的身体。随着警车声，档案大楼警报同时鸣响，玻璃内侧人影晃动，风吹来了五十米外探员的喊叫——<br/>
基里尔·扎伊采夫突然听到了第二阵引擎。那辆清洁车还没转过街角，有一辆车在它和楼体的空隙中拐过一个接近90度的直角，转进了这条侧街。轮胎擦着地面，尖利的“吱嘎”一声，在他的对面刹住了。<br/>
他在驾驶座上看见了那个陌生的、古怪的、身份不明立陶宛男人的脸。<br/>
“上来！”立陶宛人叫道。<br/>
刺耳的警车鸣笛声。<br/>
基里尔大概犹豫了几秒，然后他一步跨上去，拽开了车门。门还没完全关好立陶宛人就踏上了油门，速度表指针猛烈颤动，在三秒之内跳过了62哩（100公里）。那辆车发出震耳的轰鸣，像一阵飓风那样向着街口飙了过去！</p><p> </p><p>*：《碟中谍4》中的汤姆·克鲁斯。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“你是专程来这里飙车的吗？”<br/>“哦，我迷路了。”</p><p>这几句互相嘲讽的对话迅速淹没在了车身和空气高速摩擦的气流声里。速度表指针像要断掉一样剧烈颤动着，跳过了90哩（140千米），还在不断向表盘下方滑过去。车窗在震动中格格作响，街头的交通信号灯和车流变成了一片模糊不清的残影，其他车子急转弯避开的刹车声和不停按响的汽笛一闪而过，直线一样向后疾掠过去。<br/>警笛声在这些声浪里清晰可辨，后视镜不住震动，连着几个急转弯都能看见镜面折射过来的警车前风挡玻璃的反光。立陶宛人看也不看它们，他盯着前方的十字路口，灯光狂闪，一片尖利刺耳的连续鸣笛和刹车碰撞声。“嗞！”轮胎横向擦过地面，两辆NYPD警车急停在300呎（100米）外，堵住了道路。镜面反光同时九十度折射，后面那辆福特探险者已经转过了街角，三组车之间的距离以毫秒为单位，急速相互逼近——200呎，170呎，150，120，100——<br/>立陶宛人突然转弯。<br/>他们的车头离市局警车前灯至多只剩90英尺，谁也想不到在这个位置竟然会有一条侧巷，不，那甚至不能算是巷子，只是邻近两幢建筑间的防火通道。混凝土山墙高高耸立在两侧，步行的人可以从这里抄近路，但它的宽度只能容纳得下一个车身，还不算伸在两边的后视镜架。只要方向盘打偏一吋，或者一厘米，高速行驶的冲力就足以把车门撞飞，直到把他们送到报废车辆填埋场去报到。<br/>发动机持续轰鸣，身体猛地向左侧倒去。立陶宛人握着方向盘的手青筋绽露，迸出了一棱棱的骨骼关节。那辆车由于急转的巨大惯性和向心力侧立起来，左轮擦着地面，右轮压在了距离地面三呎高的建筑山墙上。金属外壳擦过墙面，溅起了一长串烧成白色的火花，车身喀啦震响，几乎让人怀疑这辆出自黑市的组装品会就此散架。FBI和市警的喊叫声刹那间抛在了车后，建筑阴影罩上玻璃，先是一暗，跟着一阵明亮——</p><p>他们开出了侧巷。基里尔认出这里是河滨路，街道沿着河面向两侧伸去，无论哪一侧都有车流密集的十字路口，也就是说，有信号灯、监控摄像头和拦截的警车。但立陶宛人看起来没有向任何一侧转弯的意思。<br/>“你会游泳吗，警官？”他忽然笑着说，语调和迄今为止的每一句同样令人恼火。<br/>“如果不会的话，那也没办法。”<br/>他的确没有转弯，事实上，连减速停顿都没有。几秒之内这辆车就横过街面，撞开河岸和道路中央的护栏，划起一条斜向上方的抛物线，然后毫不犹豫地——如果车也可以说犹豫的话——哗啦！水花冲天，在那里整个儿摔进了东河！</p><p> </p><p>【FBI特殊策略行动处】<br/>“Sir，打捞队在路上了，道路监控在一分钟之内就位。”<br/>“封锁四个街区。”主管说，他用小指刮了刮鬓角，那里有一条从发间伸出来的不长的伤疤。“把俄国人的照片发给NYPD。用不着告诉他们案情，这是内部调查。打开地图！”他转向房间另一侧的投影屏幕。“那是昨天晚上的跟踪记录？”<br/>“是的，sir.”探员说，GPS定位光点不住闪烁，市区地图迅速放大，现出了布鲁克林区几条街道的交汇点。“他在这儿甩掉了我们三组人。一小时之后，”另一个光点开始跳动。“这个快餐店的摄像头拍到了他。中间这段时间里……”<br/>主管注视了一瞬那两个光点。“路线分析。”他命令道。“一小时步行半径范围内，所有酒吧、赌场、杂货店——所有有工作登记的俄罗斯移民名单。我要找一个年轻姑娘，不用管她的姓名，年龄在20到25岁之间，”他将一张照片丢在了桌上。“进行面部比对。”<br/>那张照片溅满了血迹。最上方有一行用铅笔写下来的西里尔字母：<br/>亲爱的安娜。</p><p>水珠沿着赤裸的背脊和双腿掉在地上，洇开一片湿漉漉的印子。窸窣一阵响声之后，它们又被半新不旧的捐献衣物遮盖住了。<br/>基里尔·扎伊采夫和无名氏先生现在在一间天主教堂的更衣室里。显然，立陶宛人在光天化日上演这出Fast and Furious之前就计算过了落水的地点。这座给流浪汉提供淋浴和社区捐赠的教堂恰好位于封锁街区之外，他可以听到隔着几条街传来的警笛和市警们搜索喊叫的声音，外面的教众还没全部离开，有几个人说着立陶宛语——<br/>他绝不会是个地下拳击手。<br/>换衣服的时候基里尔瞥了一眼无名氏，立陶宛人高大的身躯上并没有多少拳手常见的淤青或者骨折；但他的确是有伤疤的，好几个9毫米口径的弹孔，后背上长长的被军用，或者警用匕首划开的痕迹。这些伤相隔的时间有好几年，斑驳刺眼，和他手指上握枪造成的茧子一样突兀——基里尔完全不想回忆他是在什么地方，用身体什么部位感受到那些手指的。而他也没有在这种不客气的袒露面前做什么掩饰，当他收起那个用密封夹层保护着的芯片的时候，立陶宛人抱着手臂，靠在另一边注视着他。<br/>“你知道去哪里读取这东西吗，警官？”<br/>“不知道。所以你有建议？”<br/>“有。”立陶宛人说。“内部调查专用，想打开它，首先你得有一台FBI的电脑。别看着我，蓝眼睛，我以前碰巧见过这玩意儿。”他露出了那个令人恼火的笑容。“我的记性很好。”<br/>金发青年并没有发怒——如果立陶宛人是故意这么干的话。他转过身面对着他，蓝色眼睛犹如飓风过后的天空和海面。“你一定也知道去哪儿找这台电脑，是吗？”<br/>立陶宛人站直了身体。“真令我吃惊，警官。”他压低声音说。“让我来帮你，这不确定性性是50%对50%，那些条子则是百分之零。50对零，每个正常人都知道怎样选——我本来想这么说，但是你好像根本用不到。”<br/>“正常人帮助别人之前会报上姓名的，Mr. John Doe.”<br/>“恕我直言，警官，我也不知道你的名字。”<br/> “伊万·伊万诺夫。”基里尔说。<br/>立陶宛人低沉地笑了一声。“那么我叫约格斯·约奈蒂斯。”（*：俄罗斯和立陶宛最常见的姓名，其烂大街程度难分上下。）</p><p>两个人面无表情地对视了一会儿，同时放弃了这种操蛋的交流。基里尔掀开放在一边的披萨盒子——他一进教堂就借用电话叫了一份署名给Mr.K的外卖，神父对他毫无怀疑——里面当然不是什么豪华双层披萨，而是用胶带仔细粘好，伪装过的手枪、弹夹、几本不同姓名国籍的护照，和一只预付费一次性手机。显然在去FBI大楼之前他把它们夹进了外卖店那些摞得高高的纸盒里面，联邦探员搜查他住处的时候，这些东西已经搭着某辆小摩托在纽约街头转圈子了。<br/>“所以我们要去哪儿？约格斯·约奈蒂斯先生。”<br/>立陶宛人笑了。“皇后区。”</p><p> </p><p>【皇后区】<br/>这里离法拉盛那些名声在外的红灯区很接近。夜幕低垂下来，大小不一的店面招牌拥挤着在街边叠成一团，霓虹灯和五光十色的灯牌、车灯、荧光棒一起闪烁着，眼花缭乱得叫人有些反胃。背光的角落里传来了各种腔调中文和黑人英语的叫嚷声。<br/>“先生们，我们打烊了。如果你们想报名纽约一日游的话……”店员说，在一张中规中矩、平庸的办公桌后面站了起来，他无论长相语调都和桌子一样平庸，毫无特别之处。“这儿有些资料，需要看看吗？”<br/>“当然。”立陶宛人说。下一秒他就扣住了店员垂在桌子下方的手臂。“咕咚——砰！”他紧抓着那只胳膊，把昏倒的联邦探员——这的确是位联邦探员——扔到椅子上，用对方的手指点击了几次电脑屏幕。<br/>“两个问题。”立陶宛人干脆利落地说。“他们升级了系统。想访问读取核心的话，需要两名探员同时指纹认证。这家伙只有一个人。”他的目光一瞬间在屏幕映照下变得异常冰冷，基里尔几乎可以肯定他的指纹曾经在这里——在所有FBI系统里是能够使用的。<br/>“有第二个。”基里尔说，他将手指贴上另一端的认证区，滴滴两声，绿灯同时闪动，显然那是套印过什么人指纹的蜡膜。<br/>“……证物档案主管的指纹，从他马克杯上套下来的。”金发青年微笑着说。“还有点肉桂味儿呢。”<br/>立陶宛人也笑了起来。“第二，”他迅速地输入了几行代码，然后转头看着俄罗斯人手里年那枚小小的芯片。“这东西只要联上网，五分钟之内他们就能发现我们在这儿——准备好了吗，警官？”<br/>基里尔将芯片插了上去。</p><p>05：00<br/>“滴——！”<br/>命令行和代码变换的闪光急速晃动起来。两个人在下一秒交换了位置，现在基里尔俯身在屏幕前面，键盘在他手指下发出如细微风声一样的答答声。对话框一个接一个跳出，由大变小，堆满了整片屏幕——<br/>访问设定，位置，读取时间，命令确认。<br/>03:30<br/>最后一个对话框倏地展开，密密麻麻的数字自上至下排列开来，一行行出现在深黑的底屏上。从第一个数字开始，芯片插口的内侧就跳起了一个红色的光点，它随着数列显示的速度越来越快，发出某种类似电流干扰的低沉的滋滋声。<br/>01:00<br/>“啪！”最后一个数字出现之后，整排数列在屏幕上停留了十秒左右，然后突然抖动起来，仿佛什么具象化的蠕虫病毒似的，它开始吞吃自己。啪地一声，屏幕一片漆黑，跟着滋啦啦低响，电流火花四下迸溅，那枚芯片在插口里自燃了。<br/>“自动销毁命令。”<br/>00：10<br/>脚步声。它穿过街上那些乱哄哄的声浪，迅速而直接地向着——它向这里过来了。<br/>“走吧！”</p><p>他们离开那间旅行社不到三分钟就再次听到了脚步声，不止一个方向，也不止一个人。左侧、后方，右前方街口都晃动着人影，深色西装，领子背面带着白色的耳机线，这些影子的不远处，有一辆停在那儿的白色小货车。<br/>立陶宛人大步向前走去，和他把车子开进东河的时候一样，有条不紊，毫无晃动。但他手上的动作可不是这样，他弄乱额头上的头发，拉开外套，扯开衬衫扣子，搂住了基里尔的肩膀——不是男性朋友那种搭肩，而是一种极其暧昧，往他胸口衬衫里——更下面伸进去的搂法。与此同时他们拐向街角，立陶宛人另一只手捏着钞票塞进了什么人手心，毫不停留地跨进了那扇门。</p><p> </p><p>【FBI特殊策略行动处】<br/>“Sir，找到那姑娘了。”<br/>主管瞥了一眼陪酒女郎照片旁的地址。“那两个人呢？”<br/>“皇后区，这是十分钟前的监控摄像。”视频画面出现在投影屏上，是他们进门的那一刻。立陶宛人在这一瞬间有一个侧面映在了镜头上，他在下一秒就转开了头，截取到的画面相当模糊。但主管盯着那张脸，嘴角和眼角突然极快地一起抽搐起来。<br/>他拿起了手机。<br/>“联邦调查部门主管……接特别行动组。”在等待的时候他仍然盯着画面，“……为什么停在这儿？我要那房子里面的监控。”<br/>“那里面没有监控。”探员回答。“那是一家性爱俱乐部。”</p><p>灯光直扑过来，各种颜色的色块光圈到处飞舞，和分不清醉酒还是其他原因的喊叫声混在一起，震耳欲聋。穿着黑色比基尼的舞女在台上扭动着，颤动着嘴唇，上下抚摸自己的身体。在她们旁边更深的阴影里挤满了人，半裸的，裸得更多的，他们仰起头，发出迷乱的叫喊和大笑声——<br/>深色西装的人影。<br/>立陶宛人用双臂搂住了基里尔，他俯下身贴近过来，赤裸的胸膛碰到了他的枪套——那些人只能看到一个高大的背影——他的嘴唇在他唇边，还差几毫米，或许只有一毫米，就像他们假装的这样是一个热吻了。当立陶宛人开口的时候，他滚烫的体温和气息从金发青年的皮肤间毫无顾忌地渗透了进去。<br/>“放松点，警官。”他低声说。<br/>“Welcome to New York!”</p><p>他们换了几次位置，搂抱着——看起来是搂抱着，互相磨蹭着，跌跌撞撞地向被天鹅绒帘子遮挡着的“单间”移动过去。现在那些西装的人不只有一组，他们分散开来，最近的一个离他们两个还不到五呎（1.5米）。立陶宛人发出了一声低沉的、极端压抑的喘息——<br/>那人向前走了过去。<br/>“现在怎么办，蓝眼睛。”立陶宛人在他颈侧说，呼吸吹进了他的领口里面。“没了那芯片，你还有其他办法吗？”<br/>“有。”基里尔说，从对方宽阔的肩膀上侧过头来。他的金发完全乱了，有好几缕掉在脸颊和眼角旁边，那些地方的皮肤因为这里的温度和空气泛起了大片红晕，旁边有人在酒杯的冰块里洒着玫瑰花瓣——他就是那个样子，雪白的绯红的色彩裹着灯光交织在一起，什么也不可能比这更迷人——更真实了。<br/>他对一个走过来的舞女笑了笑，她正在补着口红，准备再次上台。因为音乐声很难听见说话，基里尔指着她的口红又微笑了一次。舞女看着他和那个立陶宛人笑了起来。她拍拍他的手背，把那只口红塞进了他手里。</p><p>他们跌进了一间单间。天鹅绒帘子放了下来，立陶宛人用手臂支在墙边巨大的镜子上，将背脊朝向外侧，这样大厅中的人——穿西装那些人从缝隙中看到的时候，就是两具身体紧紧贴着镜面的样子。<br/>“哦，警官。”他低沉地，带着笑意地说。“你把它们都记下来了？”<br/>金发青年毫不停顿地写着，深红色的数字一个个出现在玻璃上，和十几分钟前屏幕上消失的那些毫无差别。<br/>“对。”基里尔说。他用一模一样的语气笑了笑。“……我的记性很好。”<br/>他显然看出了这一数列的规则，写过一部分之后他就抬手把它们擦掉，换上一个新的数字，有时是一个字母。半融化的口红沾在他手上，有几抹因为随手擦过的动作沾到了脖子和前胸，那色号确实很漂亮，深沉的，成熟浆果一样浓烈的红——<br/>“你最好加快点儿速度。”立陶宛人说。<br/>“他们注意到这儿了吗？”<br/>“不。”立陶宛人近乎咬牙切齿地回答。<br/>“我快要硬了。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>两个人都在这句话之后停滞了很短的一瞬，然后，一切继续。这过程中立陶宛人用身体挡着基里尔换了几次角度以瞒过那些目光，很难说是不是错觉，基里尔觉得他的呼吸——他自己的呼吸都变得更急促了。<br/>
57906310E43117<br/>
“这不是电话号码，不是美国也不是俄罗斯的。”基里尔说。“邮政编码、经纬度分区、军队编号……”<br/>
“保管箱密码。”立陶宛人说，他伸出手一个不剩地抹掉了这行字。基里尔转过头去，立陶宛人的头发、胡须和眼睛在灯光下泛着深黑色，黑得可怕，在他们认识的短短几个小时里他从没见过他这个样子。<br/>
“东四十三街117号。”立陶宛人缓慢地、一个单词一个单词地说，扯动嘴角笑了笑。“不问我为什么知道吗，警官？”<br/>
“为什么？”基里尔低声说。那个笑容看起来就是要回答“我迷路了”或者“以前碰巧见过”之类bullshit的样子，但他知道不是。<br/>
“因为四年前，我们很快……就要……查到它了。”<br/>
“‘我们’。”<br/>
“我的搭档。”立陶宛人回答。<br/>
“……他死了。”</p><p>音乐声震耳欲聋。空气里溢满了威士忌和龙舌兰呛人的香气。<br/>
“所以我应该说‘谢谢’，警官。”立陶宛人喃喃地说，他慢慢把目光从自己染满口红的手和涂抹得一塌糊涂的镜面转向基里尔，突然低下了头——<br/>
这是一个货真价实的吻。立陶宛人滚烫的嘴唇重重压着他的，牙齿咬住他的下唇，舌头毫不客气地伸进去勾住他的舌尖，如同窒息一样狠命吮吸着。基里尔在这个吻的第一秒就握住了枪，可他没有拔出来——他们的衣服早就敞开了，胸膛和肋骨紧紧贴在一起，被皮质枪套硌得生疼。立陶宛人的体温从每一吋皮肤、骨节、被挤压摩擦着的乳尖上渗透过来，和他被压在上面的镜子温度形成了鲜明的对比。基里尔哆嗦了一下，有什么东西插进他和那块冰凉的镜面中间——立陶宛人把手从衬衫下面伸过去，抚着他的后颈，他手指上粗糙的茧子轻轻刮着那块儿骨头凹陷的地方，然后沿着脊骨抚摸下去，他一节一节按着他的胸椎、腰椎，在臀部上方停了一会儿，用指尖在那儿画着圆圈，又冷又热，针尖一样刺人。基里尔几乎不知道该叫他快一点还是快点滚蛋，如果——<br/>
如果那部预付费手机没有突然震动起来的话。</p><p>金发青年猛地挺直了身体，红晕像潮水一样从他脸上退了下去，他用这时候能做到的最快速度接通了电话。<br/>
“安娜！”<br/>
“天哪！是你……你留下的这个手机……救救我！救救我！”陪酒女郎的声音抖得无法听清，抽气声断断续续，她一定在用手捂着嘴以防哭出声来。“我听见脚步声了，他们在找我……他们杀了我爸爸，他们也会杀了我的……”<br/>
“不！他们不会！”基里尔说，他飞快扫视着单间，从帘子缝隙中能看见最近的一个疏散出口，奔跑过去需要十到十二秒，至少有一个FBI探员有可能看到他。“安娜，告诉我你现在在哪儿！”<br/>
下一秒钟他就奔出了单间，室内粘稠的空气“嗖”地在他鬓边掠过，发出了小小的尖哨声。不止一个探员大喊出声，基里尔听不清立陶宛人是不是也叫了他什么——他把防火铁门在背后摔上，门扇暂时阻隔了几秒大厅里的喊声，车流鸣笛的声音迎面扑来，他看向每一辆行驶距离在二十呎之内的车——<br/>
有个人把车停在门口，一只手挽着女伴，另一只晃着钥匙向门童丢过去。无论他们还是服务员都没来得及看清，那串钥匙突然落进了第四个人手里——轮胎在地面上发出一声无比尖利的摩擦，那辆还没熄火的车斜向冲上车行道，鸣笛声直飙上天，转眼它就汇入车流，连续两个九十度转弯，把主人和FBI探员们的喊叫远远抛在了后面。<br/>
“听我说，安娜……我会找到你，带你离开那儿。无论听见什么都别出声……千万不要动！”</p><p>
  <em>“我说这案子结束了。”<br/>
“但是长官！鲍里斯·马斯洛夫……”<br/>
“他和那些美国人有联系，也许他们内讧起来，把他干掉了。我们为这案子花了六个月，够多的了，不管我还是其他人都不可能因为黑帮内讧，尤其是美国人的内讧去申请跨国调查。不可能。<br/>
“对，我知道他是你的线人，也就是说，是罪犯。法律可不是拿来保障这种人安全的东西。”<br/>
溅满鲜血的，通红的房间和相片。<br/>
“亲爱的安娜”。</em>
</p><p>基里尔跃下了车。女郎说的地点离那间酒吧不远，她一定是在那儿被盯上的。夜已经很深了，从上个世纪就乱七八糟紧挨着挤在街边的房子挡住了月亮，路灯有一半没人修理，另一半则在火拼中被打得粉碎。沥青、碎玻璃和建筑垃圾像沼泽一样东一滩西一滩地横在街心。他从这些东西中疾奔过去，脸和手指非但没有因为激烈的运动发红，反而更加苍白。他紧紧抓着那部一直贴在耳边的手机。<br/>
“205号，我看到那房子了……你在哪儿，安娜？”<br/>
“楼梯下面……哦！”女郎发出了一声短促的神经质惨叫。“不，不，我听见他们的声音了！我得出去……我得从这儿出去！”<br/>
“不！……安娜！”<br/>
基里尔站在一条侧街的街口，周围都是些四五层高、墙面石灰剥落了一大半的公寓。其中有两幢离得远些，许多人就把车停到里面去，靠墙排开长长一列，几乎挡住了墙上的防火楼梯出口——他肯定安娜说的是这个楼梯。而这条通道对面，他猛地仰起头，在阴暗的、泛着眩光的纽约天空下他看见楼顶的金属反光倏然一晃——<br/>
那儿有一个枪手。<br/>
防火出口的影子骤然晃动，那丝金属反光就是在对她的方向移动枪口——同一瞬间基里尔俯身抓起一样硬物，不管它是砖块还是混凝土，用尽全力掷了出去！<br/>
“哗啦——！”</p><p>那东西砸在巷口第一辆车的风挡玻璃上，窗子应声粉碎，前灯猛闪，防盗警报尖声鸣叫。几秒钟内紧挨着它的一串车子全部震响起来，滴滴声直冲夜空，车灯闪动得眼花缭乱。那道黑影尖叫一声，弯下了腰，“嗤！嗤！”距离她半呎的墙面砖块迸飞，那个枪手打偏了。第一声警报声响起的同时基里尔·扎伊采夫侧身卧倒，贴着地面连续翻滚过去，他抓住那姑娘的小腿，一把将她拽倒在地，“砰咚！”两个人的后背同时撞在了离得最近那辆车的侧壁上。<br/>
“别动！”他用喉音厉声说。<br/>
女郎两只手捂着嘴巴，发抖地点着头。她的神智显然不怎么清醒了，基里尔用那只握枪的手按住她的肩头，另一只手轻轻抬起来，调整了一下这辆车的后视镜，多数车灯已经熄灭了，光线很暗，但他还能看到那丝金属反光和它后面的影子。<br/>
五层楼，加上地面和街口的俯角计算距离不超过三十米，由于高处压制，他的射击高度不可能超过这辆车的车身。因此除非那个枪手改变位置，哪怕移动一次——</p><p>“不要动。”基里尔说，他用力按着那姑娘，慢慢将枪口指向了车头下方的地面。<br/>
“砰——滴滴！”<br/>
警报声再次鸣响，从这辆车向着街口直线传递过去。枪手立刻做出了判断，他转动身体，将枪指向街口第一辆车的前方，也就是借此掩护的逃跑者必然会露出身影的位置。基里尔一瞬不瞬地盯着那块后视镜，楼顶的金属反光略微移动了一段，在他这个角度小到几乎可以忽略，反光后方的黑影随即转动，零点几秒之内，影子的面积瞬间变大——<br/>
“砰！”<br/>
基里尔用手掐着喉咙，无声地一下一下喘着气。从档案大楼跳下来的冲击和刚才那些奔跑翻滚都在发作，他感到肋骨抽痛，几乎快要呕吐。这让他花了将近一分钟才确定自己的那一枪击中了。<br/>
“没事了，安娜。”他低声说。“现在没事了。”</p><p>陪酒女郎好一会才理解了“all right”这个词的意思。她哆嗦着点着头，抓住车门把手想站起来。但因为两腿发软，试了几次才撑起来一半。她对金发青年张开嘴，露出了哭泣一样的笑容。<br/>
“嗤！”<br/>
笑容凝固了，鲜血从女郎额头的弹孔迸射出来，热乎乎的溅到了基里尔脸上。她直起一半的身体向后倒去，那后面的街口站着第二个黑影，手中枪口的火光连续闪动——<br/>
“嗤——砰砰砰！”<br/>
子弹穿透车身，一直打到基里尔腿边的地面上。消音器不断震动，那个枪手一步步走近，基里尔几乎连抬头瞄准都做不到。他只能跪在车头后面，看着那个死掉的姑娘。她的眼睛睁得大大的对着他，血还在流，在她头发下面洇开了好大的一滩。</p><p>
  <em>亲爱的安娜。<br/>
“Murderer！”<br/>
“我听见他们的声音了！”</em>
</p><p>他们。他早该预计到那儿还有第二个枪手。<br/>
他本来可以救她。<br/>
他本来应该救她的！</p><p>那个枪手距离他还有两个车身，枪击始终不停，他确实换了一次弹匣——基里尔听到了细微的摩擦声，但时间稍纵即逝，他只来得及在后视镜架和前风挡的夹角间掠了一眼。那种射击姿势不是职业杀手，而是退役特战队员，游骑兵，或者美国政府——<br/>
一声闷响。枪手的后肩骤然挨了一记重击，如果不是他立即侧身，这一下的力道足可以造成三度骨裂。那支枪甩了出去，撞在墙角的雨水管道上，发出了一下刺耳的金属回声。而那条突然袭击的人影，没人知道他是怎么欺近的，连枪手本人都毫无防备，他简直像笼罩着这片街区的黑暗本身——两道影子急速晃动，剩下那点车灯光把它们放得很大，扭曲着投在地面和光秃秃的混凝土墙上，仿佛参孙或是赫拉克剌斯的决斗现场。几下沉重的撞击声，骨骼格的一下脆响。<br/>
他们听见了警车的鸣笛声。</p><p>两个人同时向后退去，枪手消失在了建筑转角的阴影下面。而立陶宛人——的确是那个立陶宛人，他大步向基里尔走过去，抓住他的手臂，将另一只手横在他眼前，挡住了他看着那个死不瞑目的姑娘的视线。<br/>
“别看！不要看了！”他在他耳边说。“走吧……<br/>
“……走吧！”<br/>
街口传来了警车顶灯晃动的光线。</p><p> </p><p>【FBI特殊策略行动处】<br/>
“好了，我要出去。”主管迅速地说，又看了一次屏幕上的监控摄像。“不，这回不用封锁，也不用再通知市警——特别行动组已经出动了。”<br/>
“那芯片里的数据，能恢复吗？”<br/>
“最多40%，sir. 这数列是连续设置的，一个字节也不能少……现在只有他们手里有完整的数列。”<br/>
“很好。”主管回答，一面披上了外套。“那就去找到他们。”</p><p>被提到的两个人正在一间加油站的24小时快餐店里。他们把车扔在几条街外，绕开了街角和门外的摄像头——立陶宛人似乎对此了如指掌，他一直紧紧握着基里尔的手臂，走进店门之后才松开。现在他从柜台边走过来，把一杯冒着热气的咖啡放在桌上，沉默地向金发警察推了推。<br/>
“谢谢。”基里尔·扎伊采夫低声说。立陶宛人冷笑了一声作为回答，他拧开另一杯咖啡，喝啤酒似的灌了几口。然后拿出一个塑料密封袋——黑市药房里常用的一种。他将十几颗白色药片倒在手心，看也不看地吞了下去。<br/>
“那是什么人？那个枪手。”基里尔说。他当然不认为对方吃的是什么无害的糖霜巧克力豆，但现在并不是问这种问题的时候。<br/>
“特别行动组。”立陶宛人冷冰冰地说。他好像又回到了刚见面时处处令人恼火的状态。“FBI的特殊部门，我肯定你们FSB里也有一个。他们的任务只有一项：杀人。连环杀手，国际恐怖分子，危险等级A的联邦罪犯……你上了那名单，你就是一具尸体了。我们的政府既不承认，也不会否认。”他又笑了一声，眼睛黑得深不见底。基里尔想起了他身上那些刺眼的伤疤。“祝贺你，警官。”<br/>
“我最后问一次，为什么你要到美国来？”<br/>
“鲍里斯，那姑娘的父亲。”基里尔说。他说了在俄国发生的事。“……马斯洛夫有些老朋友在美国，其中一个临死前告诉了他一个代码，RU0——FBI的档案保存代码。如果有什么证据的话，它一定就在那份档案里。”<br/>
“所以你到这儿来找真相吗？给一个死掉的线人？现在你知道这和FBI有关，美国政府，你自己国家的政府都不会承认的。”<br/>
“总要有人这么做。”基里尔说。他的蓝眼睛平静地对着立陶宛人。“我就这么做了。”<br/>
立陶宛人愣了一下，他似乎想要发笑，但完全没能笑出来。过了一会儿，他转开头避开了那双眼睛。“我很久没见过你这样的傻瓜了，警官。”他轻声说。“那保管箱……我们得想个法子拿到它。”<br/>
基里尔笑了。他手里两块四十五分的快餐咖啡好像在这个笑容里变成了一杯圣海伦娜。“正常人说‘我们’之前会报上姓名的。”他轻声说，把手在桌子下面向立陶宛人伸去。“基里尔·扎伊采夫。”<br/>
立陶宛人犹豫了一刻才握住金发青年的手，握得相当用力。基里尔感到他的手指发凉，手心却出奇的烫。<br/>
“……詹姆斯。”立陶宛人说。“我的名字叫詹姆斯。”</p><p>两个巡警推开了门。他们说着笑话，走到柜台去买汉堡，腰间对讲机隐约发出电流的哔哔声。<br/>
“我们得离开了。”詹姆斯低声说。他们走出了店门。有几辆车停在外面，但在这种停车场弄一辆的危险远比步行要大。他们向右侧走去，那条街上几乎没有什么摄像头。身后传来车子慢速行驶的声音，有一辆车开进了加油站——它是从左侧入口开进去的，因此还没注意到他们。司机下了车，走向机器去刷卡。日光灯明晃晃地照在这人身上，他侧过头，可以看到鬓角边有一条不明显的，从头发里伸出来的伤疤。<br/>
詹姆斯突然站住了。</p><p>
  <em>“他们发现了……你得马上离开纽约……！”男性的声音。<br/>
“詹姆斯，你不能老是这样表现得像个混蛋。”女性的声音。<br/>
“好吧，最后一次机会。”女性微笑的声音。“就从今天晚餐开始。”<br/>
“轰隆！！！”震耳欲聋的爆炸声。<br/>
詹姆斯·塔拉斯从熊熊燃烧的车子残骸边抬起头，他的脸上淌着血，烧焦的黑烟向他直扑过来。他看见街对面有一辆车正在离开，驾驶座上的人转过头——那个人在墨镜后面看着他，鬓角边有一条从头发里伸出来的，不长的伤疤。</em>
</p><p>基里尔感到了身边的人的异样——他直挺挺地站着，双目直视，汗水一滴一滴从额头上渗了出来。他手上的骨节发出几乎要裂开的格格响声。他抓住他的手，一阵冰凉，几乎不是血肉之躯的触觉，好像站在这儿的不是个活人，而是一尊在墓地——棺材上不会说话的石像一样。<br/>
是那些药物造成的吗？<br/>
基里尔用力握住了他，骨头卡的一声轻响，立陶宛人猛地惊醒过来。他只呆住了十几秒，或许二十几秒，但已经太晚了，司机从机器屏幕上转过头——<br/>
他看见他们了。</p><p>“砰砰！”<br/>
枪声震响，主管趴在车门背后，腾出一只手接通了耳麦。那两个巡警冲出店门，主管向他们扬起了那只手。“FBI！”他大喊道。<br/>
火光不断迸射，警方火力并不比档案大楼里更猛烈些，但那是在面积有限的走廊内部，视线几乎全被遮蔽的情况，这里却是一片开阔的停车场。离他们最近的车在十米以上——那辆警车开着门停在那儿，总台呼叫声清晰可闻。立陶宛人跃进了车门——如果不是金发青年那支枪的精准度造成压力的话，这十米毫无遮挡的平地就会是一条马里亚纳海沟。但他一旦进入车子，巡警们的视线被车门阻挡，那位FBI主管却恰好和他，和那个没法离开的驾驶室在同一条直线上。引擎骤然轰鸣，枪击中出现了一个短暂的停顿——没人想要它出现，可它确实出现了，主管伏在地下抬起了枪口——他的角度太低了，角度！该死的角度。基里尔必须站起身才能击中他，他自己的侧影就会在这一瞬间完全暴露在那两个巡警的枪口下面。<br/>
他站了起来。<br/>
“砰！砰！”</p><p>两声枪响，主管的枪掉落下去，“砰！”和金发青年同时几乎倒在了地上。一阵刺耳的刹车声，子弹在车门上反弹开去，溅起了一串又一串的火花。<br/>
“二十七街与桥梁街交口，重复位置，二十七街与桥梁街……后援一分钟内……”<br/>
车门砰地关闭。警车后轮以发动后最快的速度急转起来，轮胎发出刺穿耳膜的巨大摩擦声，尘土翻滚直拍侧窗，那辆车撞过路边的绿化带和护栏，向黑暗中的街区直冲过去。<br/>
“编号4103……被劫持警车向布朗克斯方向……”<br/>
这条街上几乎没有路灯，詹姆斯向副驾驶座伸出手，他碰到了座垫，然后是手指，手臂，剧烈起伏的胸口——它们全都浸在发烫的、湿漉漉的液体里面，还在沿着外套和座椅的布料汩汩流淌下来——<br/>
那是血。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“吱嘎！”<br/>车身猛地向前一冲，刹在了路边。它还没有稳住詹姆斯已经转过身，一把扯开了金发青年的衣服。他左胸下方那个弹孔在暗淡的光线下几乎是黑色的，鲜血像一股小小的泉眼一样不停从里面涌出来。血迹因为上车时大幅度动作的蔓延得很开，他的半边身体都浸湿了，嘴唇泛起了灰白色，注视着詹姆斯的眼睛浅得几乎像透明的。<br/>如果此时有第三者在场，他可能很难分得清谁真正中了枪。冷汗布满了立陶宛人的前额，缓缓流下他的鬓角，他瞪着那些鲜血，石块一样一动不动，好像晕血的人忘记了怎么眨眼似的。基里尔·扎伊采夫的呼吸声——他自己的呼吸声在耳边不住嗡嗡颤动，响得惊心动魄。</p><p>
  <em>“詹姆斯，你不能老是这样像个混蛋。”<br/>“轰隆！！！”</em>
</p><p>詹姆斯·塔拉斯吸了口气，仿佛一个刚浮出水面的溺水者，他抬起手抽了自己一记耳光——双手的颤抖停住了，之前他甚至没意识到这是颤抖。他迅速在座位下方和后座上摸索着，从急救包里拽出一袋止血粉，咬开包装，抬起眼睛看着对面的金发青年。<br/>“相信我吗？”他沙哑地说。<br/>基里尔用泛白的嘴唇对他笑了。“你看……”他吃力地说，“我肯定不是这车里唯一的一个傻瓜。”<br/>立陶宛人僵硬地笑了笑。他将药粉对准弹孔，在金发青年胸膛上用力按了下去！</p><p>被烧灼的剧痛从伤口迸向全身，血淋淋的躯体猛地一挣，几乎撞上了侧窗玻璃。它来得太快了，基里尔甚至来不及咬住外套或者手臂去阻止迸出来的第一声惨叫。然而立陶宛人在这一瞬间吻了下来——也许不算是吻，他用嘴唇狠狠压住他的，把喊叫和剧烈的、断断续续的吸气都压在了喉咙下面。基里尔咬住他的唇，而且咬出了血，发咸的铁锈味儿漫过舌头，溢满了口腔。他们的汗水流在一起，不停向下淌去，将鬓角和脖颈湿得一塌糊涂。<br/>血流止住了。他们在这地方耽搁了将近两分钟，越来越接近的警笛声在夜风里吹过来，有几辆只隔着一个街区——警车上的无线电频道证实了这点。从它播报的位置来看，通向河面及码头的方向都被封锁了，想必东河里那次打捞给警方留下了相当深的印象。在这些迷宫似的路网中他们还能绕一会儿路，十分钟，或者十五分钟，也就是直升机接到通知起飞的时间。一旦空中搜索展开，探照灯从2000呎的空中照射下来，就算是多米尼克·托莱多*本人来开车也不可能脱身了。</p><p>詹姆斯触电似的从那苍白的双唇上直起身，好像他刚刚意识到了这是一个吻。嘴上的伤口又扯开了，把几点血迹蹭在了那儿。他踩下油门，让那辆车以100哩的速度穿过这片阴暗的街区，同时隔着玻璃注视着——审视着路边的每一幢建筑物。五分钟过去了，六分半钟——灯光逐渐变亮，灯柱高处出现了对着街道的摄像头，詹姆斯在最显眼的那个下面停住车。一座上锁的单层建筑正对着它，门上画着黄黑相间的电流图示，显然是一间配电室。<br/>七分钟。<br/>詹姆斯跨出车门，他用基里尔的外套裹着枪口，毫不迟疑地连开了两次。第一次他打开了配电室的门锁，第二次则是对着电闸箱。由于距离极近，隔着几层布料的枪声和金属撞击声异常沉闷，十几米外就很难听清。随着第二声枪响，所有的光：路灯，建筑上几扇亮着灯的窗子，以及不停跳动的，摄像头上方红色的LED光点全部熄灭了。远处传来了几声模糊的惊叫，现在这片街区无边无际，一团漆黑。詹姆斯把染满鲜血和火药末的衣服扔进垃圾桶，再次发动了车子。这次他不再全速行驶，而是悄无声息地沿着街边向前滑去，通过两个街口之后停了下来。他将金发青年的手臂架在自己肩上，揽住他的腰向车行的相反方向走去。风吹来警车的鸣笛声，比几分钟前更加模糊不清，好像也被这片浓重的黑暗陷住了一样。<br/>十二分钟。<br/>他们在一座黑魆魆的建筑门前，有辆车停在那儿，看上去很像救护车。詹姆斯将受伤的人扶进后厢——它的确很像救护车，甚至有张床——有块板子可以躺在上面。他用手掌捂着手机照明口，借着那丝亮光翻找了一阵，动作极其熟练，好像早就知道这些东西的位置：手术刀、缝合的针线，酒精溶液，用做防腐剂或是麻醉剂的一氧化氮气罐，几乎是一台外伤手术需要的全部东西。他盯着它们笑了笑，笑容生硬，基里尔看到了在他额头上一颗颗渗出来的冷汗。<br/>“别担心，蓝眼睛。”他仿佛自言自语地说。“这是纽约最安全的一辆车。”<br/>十五分钟。<br/>狂风呼啸，螺旋桨隆隆轰鸣，雪亮的探照灯柱交叉照射下来，把停电的街道照得恍如白昼。电台通话声忽高忽低，直升机的影子好几次掠过那辆车的顶盖，又不在意地升高上去。灯柱照亮了那座建筑和车厢的后门，上面用大写字母刷着同样两个单词：<br/>CITY MORTUARY.（市政停尸房）</p><p>基里尔醒过来的时候外面正在下雨。雷声沉闷地响着，离地面很近，窗户被震得不住颤抖。雨水泼在玻璃上，一股一股蜿蜒着流淌下去，将天空和室内都笼罩在一片灰蒙蒙的、潮湿而粘腻的光线下面。<br/>这是泽西郊外的度假屋，这样的雨季里没人过来，空气里全是没打扫的尘土气息和呛人的烟味，立陶宛人站在门边，离这张临时病床远远的，脚下扔着一堆烟头，有些只抽了几口就被掐灭了。他面无表情地注视着落雨的天空，瞳孔颜色深得令人害怕。<br/>“我有个问题想问你，警官。”他沙哑地说，没回过头，但显然听到了金发青年坐起身的声音。那嗓音是一种大剂量刺激之后的沙哑，让他听起来比受枪伤的人还要糟糕。<br/>“你那时候看到了他们，那两个巡警的角度，是吗？你的枪法很好，我承认，非常好……所以你肯定注意到了。你知道至少有60%……更高的可能性他们能打中你的心脏。”他干咽了一下，把剩下大半截的烟丢到了地上。“为什么？”<br/>“……为了救我吗？”<br/>基里尔·扎伊采夫凝视着立陶宛人，他看起来糟透了，也许他该说些什么安慰他，告诉他一切都不要紧……但最终他只是简单地答道：“是的。”<br/>“就算你可能死在那儿吗？”<br/>“……是的。”</p><p>詹姆斯笑了一声，听起来像是压抑着的哀鸣。他踩着那些带着血的纱布绷带跨到床边，抓起放在那儿的玻璃杯——他的双手又在发抖——把它向墙边狠狠摔了过去。哗啦一声，玻璃砸得粉碎，细小的碎片四下迸飞，有一粒划过立陶宛人的手背，血马上渗了出来。<br/>“够了！”他吼叫道，眼睛黑得仿佛暴风雨到来之前没有闪电的天空。“我可不是代替品，扎伊采夫警官。”他从齿缝里说。“不是你没救到那个姑娘，还有她俄国父亲的代替品！你以为你是谁，耶稣基督？要拯救每个你遇见的，黑暗里头的灵魂吗？！”<br/>这阵突如其来的狂怒在第一个音节之后就失去了控制，立陶宛人的声音越来越高，嘶哑得可怕，双手抖得像是谵妄或是精神分裂发作时的抽搐。“也许你喜欢这样，我可不……别用你那蠢透了的蓝眼睛看着我！我的命和你有什么关系呢？哦，对了，我们要查那案子……我后悔了，警官，我后悔了！去找别的傻瓜做你的搭档吧！”<br/>他又笑了一声，转身向房门大步走去。“祝你运气好一点，”他在摔上门之前说，“我对于给你——给任何人收尸都毫无兴趣！”</p><p>“碰！！”<br/>沉重的撞击声在房间里回荡了好一会儿，基里尔盯着那扇关闭的门，他想要大声喊叫，破口大骂他妈妈都没听过的脏话，冲着那堆碎的不成样子的玻璃再开几枪——什么都行，只要能让他从这个荒唐透顶的噩梦里醒过来。这个莫名其妙的立陶宛人，詹姆斯。他认识他多久了？二十四个小时？他突如其来地出现在他身边，他说要帮助他，说“我们得想个法子”。他抓住他的手臂——他的手像火一样烫——嘴唇也是、胸膛也是——他吻了他。然后现在，他突如其来地发了一顿疯，从他的身边离开了。<br/>世界上还有比这更莫名其妙的混蛋吗？！<br/>这混蛋人呢？<br/>基里尔从床上翻了下来，他的伤口疼得厉害，跨出的第一步就几乎要跪在地上。他向窗外看去，雨还在下，水流织成一张灰色的幕布，密密麻麻地挡在玻璃上。悬铃木和槭树的枝条随着雨水冲刷不住摇晃，它们发出的唰唰声夹在风里，仿佛一场更大的飓风的前奏。他没听见其他声音——他不可能听见其他声音的，然而他的心脏狂跳起来，嘴唇干燥得快要裂开。他抓起丢在枕边的手枪，猛地拉开了房门。</p><p>詹姆斯靠在另一座木屋的外墙上，头顶用来装饰的挑檐并没有什么用，他全都湿透了，水顺着沾在额前的黑发和整张脸滚落下去，几乎睁不开眼睛。雨声比在屋子里的时候响得多，哗哗浇在他的肩膀上，响得像是几十台水车一起在半空中转动。可他还能听见那两声枪响，金发青年发射的和之后击中他的那两声。那声音老在他耳膜里头震动，他感到心烦意乱，伸手去摸烟盒——见鬼，这是在雨里，它们早就湿了。他拽出那个密封的塑料袋，眯起眼睛看了看，里面还有大约三十几颗药片，他仰起头，把它贴到唇边一口气倒了下去。<br/>声音的确安静了。风声、雨水、树枝的摇晃都变得模模糊糊的，他靠在墙壁上喘着气，呼吸一下一下从胸腔里迸出来，出奇的清晰。可他还能听见什么——詹姆斯掐住了太阳穴，手指在皮肤上陷得很深，泛着又青又白的颜色。可他感觉不到。那些新的声音蛮横无理地在那儿响着，越来越吵，强迫他非听不可——</p><p>
  <em>“詹姆斯，你不能总是这样像个混蛋！”女人大声说，她的高跟鞋清脆地敲着地面，詹姆斯不得不跨上几步才能拉住她的手腕。“不是所有人都愿意给你第二次机会的。”<br/>詹姆斯·塔拉斯拦在她面前，他的西装敞开了，领带乱七八糟地歪在一边，看起来有种令人恼火的英俊。“那就别把它当做第二次机会，”他低声说。“当做最后一次，好吗？最后一次，我就只要这个，最后的……”<br/>女人盯着他看了一会儿，时间比特别调查主管找他去谈话的时候还要漫长。“那协议……离婚协议，我还没交给律师。”她终于慢慢地说。“我本来要拿去的那天做了个体检……”<br/>“……我怀孕了。”<br/>詹姆斯足足在那里愣了一分钟之久。然后他喊出声来，抱住了妻子的腰，几乎将她整个人高高举了起来。她不得不笑着拍打他的手臂叫他放开。<br/>“好吧，最后一次机会。”她说。“就从今天的晚餐开始。”<br/>她坐进车里，微笑着向他招手。他的手机突然在这时响了起来，因此詹姆斯走开几步去接这个电话。<br/>“他们发现了！”搭档的声音大声说。“你得马上离开纽约……我把那东西放在……”<br/>“不！不！听着！我现在过去找你，我们……”<br/>“嗤！嗤！”<br/>枪口消音器震动的声音，听筒对面骤然一片寂静。<br/>詹姆斯猛地转过头，妻子的手搭在方向盘上，她正在转动钥匙点火——<br/>“轰隆！！！”<br/>震耳欲聋的爆炸声。詹姆斯被那气流掀开了十几呎，当他抬起头来的时候，那辆车就在他的眼前熊熊燃烧，火焰从残余的车门和铁架向上窜去，把黑色的、被烧焦的烟雾弥漫到了纽约的天空下面。</em>
</p><p>“砰咚！”<br/>詹姆斯猛地向前跌去，他在雨里翻滚出了十几呎，喉咙和胸腔像是有火在烧。他躲得太晚了，视线白茫茫的模糊一片——对方本来打算折断他的颈骨，但落在背上这一击已经够重了，他张开嘴，呛出了一口带着血丝的唾液。人影透过灰色的雨幕晃动着，模糊不清的晃动，他的脑子嗡嗡回响，整个世界——四年前的和现在的碎片疯狂地旋转，爆炸声、枪声、有谁在说话？他听不清，他没有办法集中视线——“砰！”他勉强架住了下一击，臂骨格的一声巨响，他再次跌翻在地。人影现出了一半轮廓，是那个枪手，那个布鲁克林的枪手，他显然是为了报复上一次的突然袭击。现在他居高临下地看着詹姆斯，跨步向他走过来，左手反光在雨水下面一闪，那是一柄军用匕首6吋长的刀刃。<br/>“砰——！”<br/>枪响，枪手猛地侧身向后，匕首当地掉落在地，但他毫发无损，下一秒钟已经拔出了手枪。火光穿透水幕停也不停地连续迸射，“砰砰砰砰！”基里尔不得不向右翻倒，如果他没有受伤的话，刚才的一枪大约就结束了。但事实上他连双手握枪都做不到，站立的姿势摇摇欲坠，那些子弹像大雨一样——比雨滴还密集地射在他身体旁的地面上，他倚着的那棵树挡住了大部分。但是伤口——那伤口再次裂开了，鲜血沿着胸膛和手臂蜿蜒下去，被雨水冲开，蔓延出一片很淡的粉色。枪手紧紧盯着那颜色的方向，他跨上一步，转动枪口的角度——</p><p><em>“不是所有人都愿意给你第二次机会的。”</em><br/>谁在说话？<br/><em>“就算你可能死在那儿吗？”</em><br/>那是谁？<br/><em>“……是的。”</em><br/>不！！！</p><p>枪手猛地浑身一震，他的右臂骤然被人反向绞住，向后急带。他在布鲁克林吃过这种毫无预兆的突袭的亏，但他确定那个立陶宛人现在应该站不起来才对——两道人影像那天晚上一样纠缠在一起，枪手的右臂被向外别去，砰砰连声，枪口对着半空、地面，雨幕中胡乱发射了几次，水花四溅，迸得生疼。一声闷响，枪手挣开了立陶宛人的手臂，对方踉跄着退了几步，嘴角的血迹触目惊心。枪手冷淡地看着他，重新抬起枪口——同一秒钟詹姆斯向右侧翻跃出去，他抱住基里尔，用身体挡着他急速翻滚，子弹几乎紧贴着他们的身体擦了过去，热剌剌的空气直刺背脊，水和泥土溅得满身都是。枪手扬起嘴角，一面持续开火，一面迈步走近。因此他并没听见立陶宛人贴在金发青年耳边喊的那个词：<br/>“弹夹！”<br/>四、三、二、一。<br/>细微的摩擦声，在雨中根本听不见它，时间短到稍纵即逝。然而弹夹滑入的同一瞬间，枪声中几分之一秒的停顿，基里尔骤然转身抬臂，立陶宛人抓住了他的手，那支枪稳定地毫无摇晃地停在那里，一声激响：<br/>“砰——！”</p><p>枪手的身体在原地停滞了一会儿，然后一下子跌倒下去。血从胸前弹孔涌出来，随着雨水向四周流去。他的手还抓在枪柄上，也许他既没看清，也不相信那一枪是由两只紧握的手一起射出来的。<br/>詹姆斯直起身来，他喘息着，喃喃地叫着那个俄语名字。雨水从他的额头、眼睛和脸庞奔流下去，他张开双臂，将湿淋淋的金发青年紧紧抱在了怀里。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“在泽西发现的联邦探员尸体，弹道检测与昨天布鲁克林枪击现场一致，也就是来自基里尔·扎伊采夫，俄罗斯联邦安全局警员，他已被FBI确定为A类通缉……”<br/>“……还有一名俄裔女性移民在枪击中丧生。安娜·马斯洛娃，根据莫斯科方面资料显示，她的父亲，鲍里斯·马斯洛夫在扎伊采夫于FSB工作期间一直是他的线人。我们有理由相信这起案件将涉及俄罗斯黑警……”<br/>“与此同时，FBI仍对未发现扎伊采夫行踪一事保持沉默，但他们发布了另一条通缉信息。协助扎伊采夫逃离现场的无名男性，前联邦探员詹姆斯·塔拉斯……此前FBI对于他泄露情报和涉嫌谋杀搭档探员展开过内部调查，并认为他已在追缉中受枪伤死亡，但目前可以证实，他仍在……”<br/>到处都在播放这条新闻，快餐店、加油站以及711，但基里尔只听到了一些混乱的片段。他在发烧，有几小时体温高得相当可怕。他知道他们换了辆民用的车子，也许是辆货运卡车在向北行驶，仅此而已。他的神智时昏时醒，冷汗湿透了全身。每一次稍微清醒他都能感觉到詹姆斯在他身边，一步也没走开过。他把他搂在怀里，用酒精擦拭他的前额和身体。“睡吧，蓝眼睛。一切都会好的。”他说。<br/>“对不起。”某次醒来的时候基里尔听见他在耳边说。声音低沉而悲哀，他视线模糊，因此看不到他是不是在流泪。<br/>“不，你可以做点……更好的事，”基里尔轻声说，他对那个模糊的影子微笑了一下。<br/>“别再有机会让我受伤了。”</p><p>他在好转，但詹姆斯可不是。他用战地急救的法子给基里尔做了静脉注射，针头刺进血管的时候他又在发抖，关节做了几次不自然的屈伸，好像想握住金发青年的手，却又忍耐住了。他的呼吸急促，眼眶发红，喉结上下颤动。有几次他向车窗外瞟去，但是明显在极力克制着——掩饰着这个动作。基里尔顺着他的目光看过去，然后感到胸口下面都凉了。<br/>那是几个兜售止痛片和镇静剂的街头贩子。</p><p>他们在一家简陋的motel呆了三十几个小时，它只有柜台外面歪歪扭扭装着一个摄像头，很容易避开。雨还在下，下水道口因为水流量过大泛着一堆堆灰白的泡沫，一直冲到了公路边上。酒鬼、毒品贩子和妓女的喊叫声透过雨幕，变得模糊不清。立陶宛人在上楼的时候默不作声地扶着基里尔的手臂，虽然他已经能自己走动了——他的手指发凉，手心却出奇的烫。<br/>那天晚上他的样子看起来更糟。基里尔不止一次听到他在深呼吸，每次都伴随着急躁不安的来回走动，他用指尖摩擦着裤子的接缝处，偶尔向金发青年投过来一眼——不是看他的脸，他在极力避免和那双蓝眼睛对视——而是看他胸膛上带着血迹的纱布。好像他必须靠这个提醒自己，不能像上次那样混账地失去控制。呼吸声越来越重，终于在快到十一点的时候到达了极限。他将几张钞票塞进裤袋，含糊说了声：“我出去一会儿。”基里尔知道他要去哪儿，楼下那个住客，詹姆斯瞟着他口袋里密封的小塑料袋子——他也看见了。<br/>“是什么药？你要买的那些。”基里尔终于说，立陶宛人的手握在门把手上，他的声音一发出来他就颤抖了一下，维持着那个动作站在那儿，仿佛僵住了一样。<br/>“眠尔通。”过了一会儿立陶宛人回答，声音嘶哑得吓人，好像在同时抑制着失声痛哭和勃然大怒的两种冲动。（*：安定类药物，用于治疗焦虑和失眠。）<br/>“但是……你应该……”基里尔低声说。他能说什么呢？他是个警察，这种状况见过太多次了。<br/>“我应该？”詹姆斯沙哑地说，他转过身，除了眼眶泛红以外看起来几乎是平静的，他甚至对他笑了。“去找心理医生吗？你怎么知道我没有呢，蓝眼睛？催眠、安慰剂、减少用量……”他又笑了一声。“有位医生说过我的生理依赖性很低。他的意思是，我的身体其实不需要这玩意，是这儿需要。”<br/>詹姆斯指了一下自己的头。他的表情和在那个洗手间里一样满不在乎，仿佛对什么都没有兴趣，丝毫也不关心。<br/>“他告诉我去找点精神安慰，什么都行，只要能让我精神集中，兴奋起来，忘掉那些药片……比如说，做爱。”他狼狈地扭开头盯着玻璃上弯曲扭动的水流，压低声音笑着，力图让自己听上去更混蛋和更不可救药。“所以我不是想吻你，蓝眼睛。我道歉。在那家俱乐部也好，随便哪次都好。性爱治疗……非常棒，是吧？我总得找个人试试，你，既然你在那儿……”<br/>他哽住了，手上的骨头和牙齿都在神经质地格格颤动，成了房间里唯一的声音。大概过一会儿他就会挨上一拳，不只一拳，他活该——<br/>詹姆斯转回头，他睁开眼睛，然后愣住了。基里尔站在对面看着他，几件衣服乱糟糟地掉在地上，刚才他还披着它们——他是完全赤裸着的。他肤色很白，詹姆斯知道这点，但是，上帝啊！他像莫斯科新落下来的雪一样耀眼，他要在这间十美元一夜的旅馆里发起光来了！<br/>“你不想再试一次吗？”基里尔·扎伊采夫轻声说。</p><p>他跨上一步，捧住立陶宛男人的脸吻了上去。詹姆斯愣了一秒，也许两秒，第三秒他伸出双臂抱住金发的青年，开始像个真正的疯子一样吻他。他们的嘴唇很快出了血，肌肉紧绷得快要抽搐。他们搂抱着，跌跌撞撞地在房间里旋转。“碰！碰！”身体撞上墙壁和桌子，三明治包装纸、一次性杯子、几张美钞——詹姆斯口袋里那几张，他是用自己的身体挡着它们撞上去的——稀里哗啦掉了一地。格的一声，金发青年后背碰到了窗框。他们接着吻，好像要同时断气那样剧烈地喘息着，胸膛和乳头挤压得发红——詹姆斯的衣服被扯开了，皮带也是，两个人的阴茎贴在一起磨蹭，因为体温和发凉的空气不住颤动，把对方那根浇得湿淋淋的。这里气温很低，雨季湿漉漉的空气从玻璃另一面透过来，凉得像冰块。基里尔哆嗦起来，他的双腿大张着，几乎悬空了，窗台在腿根和臀部磨出了红印。那块冷冰冰的玻璃紧贴着后背，激起了好几个寒颤，肋骨也在发抖，可是立陶宛人的双臂和胸膛压住了它们，他的体温炙烤着他，烫得惊人，高烧最重那天他也没有过这么奇异的感受。跟着另一样滚烫的东西碰上了他的后颈，詹姆斯把手插进他和玻璃中间，沿着脊椎慢慢向下抚去，他的手指，那些茧子——基里尔发出一声变了调的呻吟，他抬起一只痉挛的手向后抓去，抓住立陶宛人那几根手指，一直把它们拽到了自己的臀瓣上。<br/>詹姆斯笑了一声，他还吮着他的嘴唇，因此听的不是很清楚。他在窗边桌子上胡乱摸索了一气，这种旅馆总是在哪个抽屉里扔着润滑剂的——他摸到了一袋，把它挤在指尖上——他是摸索着干的，窗帘被拽了下来，他只能看见眩光在金发上晃动的影子。他低下头咬住那个挺得高高的发硬的乳头，将手指在臀缝中插了进去。</p><p>基里尔的牙齿开始打战，他仰起头，失去热吻的嘴唇翕动着，拼命抑制着要迸出来的喊叫。立陶宛人在咬他的乳头，舌尖和肉粒之间牵起了带着血丝的唾液，苍白的胸膛满是红印，原本粉色的部分红得像要裂开了。他不知道这刺痛和下身的手指哪一个更加难熬，那些手指，粗糙的坚硬的茧子——换了一个地方之后它们带来的麻痒好像足足被放大了几十倍，立陶宛人又插了第三根进来——基里尔终于叫了一声，低低的压在喉咙底下，仿佛痛到极点的呜咽，他伤口裂开的时候可没有这样过。他的足趾蜷缩起来，小腿几乎要抽筋，双手下意识想抓住什么——他抱着立陶宛人的肩背，本来会抓出几道渗血的印子的，可是他碰到了那里横过背部、被军用匕首划开的伤疤。于是基里尔的手指颤抖着落在上面，轻得像蝴蝶拍着翅膀似的。<br/>詹姆斯感到了这个，他抬起头，把嘴唇从那两块受尽蹂躏的乳晕移回金发青年脸上。那儿布满了汗水，又凉又热，他亲吻着颤抖的湿漉漉的眼睑和那些细细的金色睫毛。<br/>“你是个货真价实的傻瓜，”他轻声说，“我可怜的……可怜的蓝眼睛基督……”<br/>然后他吻上那对发抖的嘴唇，拔出手指，挺身将阴茎送了进去。</p><p>喊叫被哽住了，在一个接一个的热吻里被吞没下去。泪水和汗液混在一起，把金色和黑色的发丝沾在脸上，湿的一塌糊涂。基里尔剧烈地颤抖着，立陶宛人在吻他，像信徒亲吻我主的圣像，他轻轻地用俄语叫他的名字——可是他下身的那根东西截然相反，凶狠又粗暴，甚至不肯大发慈悲留一点时间让他适应。他插进去大半，退出一点，紧跟着几乎整根插到了底。后穴被撑到了极限，基里尔几乎要被强烈的涨痛撕成两半，它实在太粗，把他里面所有的褶皱都撑开了。他能清清楚楚感到那根阴茎的长度，和形状。它在跳动，每一根凸起的血管和他肠壁上的动脉一起跳动，砰！砰砰！他快要发疯了——那东西还在重重撞进来。它抽插得又快又狠，他整个身体都被撞得颤抖起来，一下一下撞在后面的玻璃上，窗框咯吱作响，好像下一秒就会被震碎。那儿太深了，几乎快要裂开，他就像一个赤身裸体被挑在长矛上示众的战俘，而他的敌人，他的将军毫无怜悯。他用吻接住他的眼泪，热烈又冷酷地把这场刑罚持续下去。<br/>雨势变大了，它盖住了喘息和连绵不断的撞击声，但是金发青年的尖叫猛地从里面迸射出来。他几乎两眼翻白，大口大口地吐着气，阴茎高高翘在两具身体之间，刚射出来的精液顺着胸口流淌下去，把他的绷带——立陶宛人一直用手臂保护着那儿——都沾湿了。</p><p>詹姆斯又吻了他一次，舔了舔他眼下那颗湿透的，名副其实的泪痣。然后他抓住他布满红痕的臀部——那里没有一块皮肤还是原来苍白的颜色，窗台、来不及完全拉开的裤子和立陶宛人的手指把它们弄得惨不忍睹，到明天一定会变成大片的淤青——把他抱了起来。基里尔的后穴猛地抽搐起来，双腿发着颤环住了立陶宛人的腰，那根阴茎被绞紧了，进到了无法想象的深度。他叫不出声音，金发的头垂死一样向后仰去。立陶宛人抱着他走向床边，这距离不会超过十呎，却像长的没有尽头——他们一起重重跌在了床上。那件可怜的家具发出了一下尖利的呻吟，可是基里尔甚至做不到这个。他张开嘴，天花板那儿是一片白雾，立陶宛人毫不停留地操着他，白茫茫的碎片一瞬间蒙住了他的眼睛——撞击一记又一记持续传来，他才意识到自己被操昏过去了几分钟。<br/>他身体里那根阴茎现在涨大到了极限，他自己的也是，他感到詹姆斯的吻和发烫的水滴一起落在胸口上，也许是汗，也许是眼泪。他们同时喊叫出来，叫着对方的名字，世界在一瞬间化为虚无，万物安静——<br/>精液从穴口涌出来，掉在了床单上。两个人很长时间都没有说话，立陶宛人一下一下吻着那红肿的乳头，基里尔则搂住了他的头，他抚摸着那些剪短的黑发，让它们像接吻时的胡茬一样刺着他的掌心。<br/>“所以……”基里尔沙哑地说，“你感觉到了吗？精神集中，兴奋，忘记……”<br/>“我感觉到了，”詹姆斯低声说，“——你。”</p><p>第二次攻势来的凶猛而直接。几乎在基里尔感到那东西硬度的同时他就被翻过身躯，立陶宛人抓住他那可怜的、美丽的臀瓣，深深插了进去。那些精液有一部分被挤出来，另一部分则进到了更深的地方，随着猛烈迅速的抽插变成白沫，从穴口涌了出来。基里尔抓着床单，泪水和唾液几乎把它湿透了，他快要窒息地战栗着，感觉着那根阴茎在腹部每一次刺入的形状，它要刺穿他，从他喉咙里——从他灵魂里一直穿透过去。发烫的水滴又掉在他背上，詹姆斯搂住了他，他的身体那么烫——他将他的脸庞转过来吻他。基里尔看到了那双黑色的眼睛，它们完全是湿的，咸津津的味道流过嘴唇——那的确是立陶宛人的眼泪。<br/>他不会再嗑药了。基里尔·扎伊采夫在那个又苦又咸的吻里想。</p><p>我再也不会让他那么做了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>【FBI特殊策略行动处】<br/>【两个月后】<br/>“还没找到他们？”<br/>“没有。我们已经让全纽约的监控24/7待命，车站、机场，所有道路甚至是私人联网……不过我得说，sir，詹姆斯·塔拉斯曾经销声匿迹过四年。这回他很可能再来一次，或者直接离开纽约……”<br/>“我告诉你们他会回来的！”主管厉声说，跟着很快放低了音量。“他——他们会回这儿来，我确定这一点！继续监视，行动组的命令保持不变。以及，”他在百叶窗中间盯着纽约灰蒙蒙的天空。“去和那个女人谈谈。如果她不放弃这个报道，那她就不要做任何报道了。”</p><p>这张夹在铝合金百叶中的脸被调整焦距，逐渐放大——这是一个军用高倍望远镜头，黑市货。它在5000呎（1500米）外对着FBI大楼的窗口，旁边扔着刷子、石灰桶、乱七八糟的木条和踢脚板，这是间正在装修中的办公室，应该在这儿粉刷的工人——穿工作服的那个人凝视着镜头，将嗡嗡震动的手机放到了耳边。<br/>“……因为你是纽约唯一在报道这案子的人，女士。”他向那座大楼瞥了一眼，两名行动处探员快步走出大门，发动了车子。“而且他们已经不愿意让你继续下去了。”<br/>“为了继续，你给我送了这个一次性手机。或者我该说‘非法侵入’。”女性的声音说，这是电视里播出“我们有理由相信这起案件涉及俄罗斯黑警”的同一个声音。“需要感谢你支持新闻自由吗，mister？”<br/>说话的人看了看手机屏幕上跳动的GPS光点。“四分钟内你会看到一辆黑色福特，在你十点钟方向。如果你不想和他们‘谈谈’的话，现在就该开始走了。”<br/>对面的声音没有回答，光点静止了一会儿，然后突然快速移动起来，距离很短，从Google地图来看她是走进了某座商场——女士盥洗室里面。<br/>“你确定你的证据足够吗？”她压低声音说，有点气喘，但还保持着冷静。<br/>“我确定。条件是同步直播，无论你收到什么，传真、照片还是视频，我要在五分钟内，纽约街头所有的电视上面看到它。”<br/>“如果开这种赌局的话，我需要更高一点的赔率。比如说，你是谁？”<br/>“基里尔·扎伊采夫。”</p><p>电话挂断了。<br/>商场保安皱着眉头，从背后按住一个探员的肩膀。“嘿，有位女士说你们在跟踪她，她吓坏了……”<br/>与此同时女主播拉下帽檐，低着头向电梯走去。她加快脚步一把按下按钮，电梯门关闭了，保安和探员们的喊叫瞬间被挡在外面，她就在下一秒拿起了电话。<br/>“对，是我。明早七点开始，我需要一个能随时插进节目的直播连线……”</p><p>金发青年放下手机，转身看着旁边的立陶宛人。詹姆斯也在看那窗口——那位FBI高层主管。他的姿势从十分钟前就没变过，肩膀靠在窗边凸起的侧墙上，握着双筒镜拆开的另一半镜头。他的眼睛被那镜头挡住了，看不到表情，但额头是干的，没有冷汗，手指关节也没有极度绷紧、快要折断的线条。在那天之后他的确没有嗑药，一次也没有。他不再失控，不再暴怒，几乎像是个最温柔的情人，几乎，除去做爱的时候之外。他只有在那些时间里极度疯狂，力道大得要把身下的人活生生碾碎。他撕裂开金发青年的后穴，又把它填满，一次又一次把精液射在里面最深的地方——那个可怜的小穴被灌得太满了，液体顺着大腿根部淌下去，将两个人都弄得湿淋淋的。基里尔从来没能看清楚他那时的表情，只能听见他在叫他，“我的蓝眼睛……”他这么说，一遍又一遍，就像在高烧时听到的那句“对不起”。那不是说话，不是的，是一种发不出声，近乎绝望的求救。<br/>他不相信他会救他吗？他不愿意接受吗？<br/>现在基里尔又有了这种感觉，虽然立陶宛人看起来没一点要失控的预兆，比起在加油站猝然见到那位主管的时候，他现在简直是平静的。基里尔伸出手握住他的，立陶宛人立刻极轻微地颤抖了一下，过了一会儿才回握过来，用指尖轻轻抚着基里尔的手背。他放下望远镜看着他，黑色的眼睛毫无情绪，什么话也没说。可是基里尔听得到那种无声的求救又在什么地方响起来了。<br/>他把那件伪装的工作服丢到了地上。</p><p>“来做吗？”基里尔轻声说，不等回答就转身靠在墙壁上，解开了自己的皮带。立陶宛人明显停顿了一下，然后才把手伸进来揉捏着他的臀肉，基里尔因为那刺痛打了个哆嗦。他臀上的瘀痕从来没消褪过，新的痕迹总是很快就蔓延开，盖住了刚刚恢复白皙的皮肤。只一会儿工夫他就开始喘息，阴茎颤抖着立起来，一股一股渗着透明的前液。总是这样，詹姆斯轻而易举就能让他高潮，甚至不需要伸手碰一碰，稍微抚慰一下他那可怜的性器。几滴精液从穴口挤出来，溅在绯红的臀瓣上——他们几小时前刚做过一次，在那辆装修公司的卡车里。车厢对于两个身高超过六英尺的男性太窄了，基里尔不得不把双腿张开到最大，接近极限的角度。他用手臂撑着座垫，抬起腰部迎接立陶宛人的撞击，让他进到他更深的地方。最后詹姆斯射进来的时候他都快要抽搐了。可他不能喊叫，那是在街上，就算没有车经过——现在也不能，有人上到这一层来了，可能是清洁工人，他听到了脚步声——立陶宛人就在这一瞬间插了进来。由于那些精液他进得很深，一下子把他完全填满了。基里尔猛地绞紧了后穴，他发着抖，喘息声在自己的耳边响得惊心动魄。詹姆斯抬起一只手按住他的嘴唇，他把手指伸进来抚摸他的上颚，用指尖翻搅他的舌头。那脚步声还在响，他不能叫，上下两处都被插得那么深——外面的人还没离开吗？他马上就要发疯了。</p><p>脚步声消失了，立陶宛人开始抽插，很快就变成了他最习惯的那种猛烈的撞击。基里尔被紧紧压在那儿，阴茎翘起的前端弄湿了墙面。他的身体几乎是悬空的，因为要让立陶宛人整根都能插进来的深度，他必须踮起脚尖——他刚开始颤抖就被抱住了，詹姆斯强健的臂膀环住了他。他被拥抱着，像个玩偶似的插在那根阴茎上承受着。詹姆斯的胸膛紧贴着他的背，他的心跳从那儿传过来，和他的共振了，砰！砰！基里尔昏昏沉沉地觉得这层楼板都会被他们弄坏。至少他被侵犯着的地方会的，他狂乱地摇着头，金发像海浪似的在身后深橄榄色的斜方肌和三角肌群上拂过去。立陶宛人低下头吻他，咬着他的锁骨和喉结。也许是之前没能尽情的原因，他把这次做爱——折磨——的时间拉得格外漫长，每次金发青年要在持续的重击里失去意识的时候他就放缓下来，在他的穴口浅浅地戳刺，然后慢慢地、一点一点深入进去，温柔地碾开那些褶皱，在敏感点周围打转，直到他呜咽着求他快一些，再重一些，又突然加快速度重重楔进去，几乎要把那具雪白的躯体钉在了墙上。<br/>这些动作重复了好几次，然后詹姆斯将他的俘虏腾空抱了起来——本来堆在膝间的裤子掉到了地上，那两条布满红痕的腿完全赤裸了。金发青年大张着它们，全身发抖。他坐在立陶宛人怀里，那根阴茎深深没进他体内，连下方的囊袋都要捅进去了。它还在操他，又狠又重，一次又一次地翻出穴口里面浅红色的嫩肉，在腹部显出凸起的形状。它太深了，太深了，基里尔感到腹中什么地方隐隐抽痛，那东西甚至把他操出了幻觉。是幻觉吗？他发誓他又听到了那个无声的求救。詹姆斯明明是沉默的，他今天异常沉默，连他的名字都没叫过。可他真的听到了。那个没有声音的声音在叫他，它在呼唤，在祈求，在绝望中对着他哭泣——于是基里尔转过头，把发白颤抖的嘴唇贴在了立陶宛人脸上。<br/>“我不会离开你……”他许诺说，“永不……永不！”<br/>他在下一波精液射进体内的时候昏了过去。立陶宛人抱住了他，额头贴着他的前额，轻轻地吻他——也许不完全是个吻，因为他只是把滚烫的嘴唇碰在金发青年唇上，注视着那双合拢着的蓝眼睛。那架望远镜仍然尽职尽责地对着FBI行动处以及里面那位主管。詹姆斯抬起头向它看了很久，他张开嘴唇，但并没有出声。即使基里尔现在醒着，他也不会听见这句没有说出口的话。</p><p>“……我爱你。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Scene 7<br/>主管注视着那部不停震动的手机。从闪烁的光标来看，他已经向同一个号码拨出了第二次，但另一端的电流音嗡嗡作响，一直没有被接通。他中止了通话，盯着屏幕阴沉地思考了一会儿，迅速点击了几次。屏幕上跳出一个“是否删除全部记录”的对话框，他看也不看地按下“YES”，用熟练的动作拆掉存储卡，折成两半，扔在了座位下面。<br/>车里的另一部手机突然急促地响了起来。</p><p> </p><p>【FBI特殊策略行动处】<br/>“找到他了，sir！”<br/>投影屏跳出了监控视频画面，右下角显示时间是两小时前——詹姆斯·塔拉斯向镜头暼过来一眼，将帽衫拉到头上，迅速转过了街角，前后时间不过几秒钟。周围的建筑和店铺招牌依稀可辨。放大这部分分辨率的界面在另一块屏幕不断闪动，发出了对比一致的滴滴声。<br/>“确认街名了吗？很好！”主管大声说，“去查这条街的健身房、酒吧、旅馆前台、私人保管处——所有可能存放物品——任何物品的地方。”<br/>“没有，sir，这一带是居住区，步行范围内没有……”<br/>“那么去查住宅登记，我要知道每一幢房子的户主是谁……通知外勤随时准备！”<br/>脚步声杂沓混乱，各种电话此起彼伏地作响。<br/>“找到了……登记在玛丽·韦伯名下。她是阿历克斯·韦伯，塔拉斯四年前那个搭档的母亲。阿历克斯被杀以后她患了阿兹海默症，上个月在疗养院去世了，房子还没进入拍卖程序……”<br/>“立刻搜查那房子！”</p><p>主管叉着腰在房间里来回走动，投影屏幕的眩光和百叶窗中逐渐变亮的光线交替着投在他脸上，映出了一丝不明显的阴影。他向墙上的挂钟投过去一眼——这是早上8点02分。<br/> “……卧室的墙壁有夹层，他们拿走了某样东西，我们认为是伪造的身份证件，可能是韦伯藏在那儿的。”通话里夹着轻微的键盘敲击声，显然探员们正在检查网络。“这房子的WIFI还在缴费，登陆记录显示他们黑进了交通监控……43号，那是家瑞士银行下面的托管处！”<br/>主管向负责恢复芯片数列的那个探员瞥去一眼，对方核对着“43”这个数字，对他点了下头。<br/>“就是那儿！所有路口，屋顶，五层以上的建筑窗口……全面监视。直升机准备升空。还有，”主管下意识地抚了抚隐约作痛的手腕。“那个俄国人枪法很准……呼叫狙击手待命。”<br/>通话线路中的喧哗顿时上涨了一倍。有个探员皱起眉头，侧身贴近了旁边的同事。“……怎么回事？”他压低声音说，“如果塔拉斯确定韦伯把证据藏在那房子里，他为什么四年之后才回来拿它？”<br/>同事也皱了下眉头。耳麦传来的命令声不停震响，他们没什么时间思考这个。<br/>8点25分。<br/>“很好，随时联网做面部识别……”基里尔和詹姆斯的正面证件照在屏幕放大出来，主管冷淡地看了一眼。“银行五分钟后开始营业，打起精神！先生们……”<br/>嗡的一声，主管按下耳麦才注意到并不是线路通话，而是他自己的手机在振动。<br/>“……你是谁？”<br/>“你们正在找的人。”</p><p>整个房间骤然震动，探员们互相做着口型和手势，三角定位的信号地图不住闪烁，立即铺满了整块屏幕。<br/>“詹姆斯……”主管紧盯着那定位信号，放慢语速对话筒里说。“你想要什么？”<br/>“阿历克斯·韦伯，还有我妻子。还问我想要什么吗，sir？。”<br/>“韦伯是你杀的，詹姆斯，你四年之前杀了他。”主管冷笑着回答，脸色毫无变化。“至于你的妻子……我很遗憾，但我可没有时间跟你玩这么一个悲伤的游戏。”<br/>“是吗？”立陶宛人说，完全听不出他是不是有被激怒。“顺便提醒，sir，如果有时间的话去喝点咖啡。”<br/>主管抬起头，他那只咖啡杯被很多文件堆叠着挤在一边，几乎贴到了桌子边缘，几滴咖啡溅了出来掉在那儿——<br/>“你的杯子快掉下去了。”</p><p>通话断了，三角图示上闪动的进度条随即消失。主管猛地向窗外转过头去，透过百叶缝隙他看见远处大厦正对这个窗口位置的玻璃反光晃动了一次。<br/>“……他在那儿！封锁街区，呼叫直升机！”</p><p>声浪刹那间潮水般席卷开来，电脑屏幕的滴滴声、通话铃声、喊声和脚步声直冲屋顶，楼板开始震动，电流吱吱作响，引擎轰鸣和尖利刺耳的轮胎摩擦声从线路另一端同时传来，充满了整个房间。<br/>“嫌疑人车辆在二十七街和……”<br/>“吱嘎——碰！！”<br/>“Watch out!”<br/>联邦探员大声喊叫，刹车急转的声音和闷雷一样的金属碰撞令人牙齿发酸。至少有五辆以上的警车在不同方向追那个立陶宛人，还不算正在几个街区外拉起来的阻车带和路障。可是线路里传来的声音没有一点减速，气流呼啸，摩擦声尖针般直刺耳膜，几个参与过档案大楼那次追车的探员都变了脸色。现在通讯的另一头好像连在一台巨大的游乐园过山车上面，而无论多么惊心动魄的空中设计也没这些声音听起来那么叫人背脊发凉，冷汗直冒。<br/>更震耳的呼啸声响了起来，直升机驾驶员在螺旋桨声中大喊道：“车辆在前方五百呎转弯——是一个立体停车库，立即堵截124号东侧出口——等一下，等、等一下！”<br/>“……他把车从屋顶开下去了！”<br/>“你说什么？”<br/>“他把车开上了二层平台，sir，然后冲破栏杆从那高度直接开下去了，我们的堵截方向全反了！等一下……我看见他了，詹姆斯·塔拉斯在向安德森广场南侧步行移动！”<br/>“安德森广场……”主管喃喃地说，向挂钟迅速瞥了一眼。<br/>8点31分。<br/>“今天九点开始广场有示威游行，现在NYPD已经开始限制交通，四个街区内机动车禁止通行……游行队伍要过来了！”<br/>“交通限制令昨天就公布在网上，他是看准时间过来的。”主管从齿缝里说，俯身握住了话筒。“跟上去！……给我那四个街区的监控摄像！”<br/>监控画面很快同步了，立陶宛人连着转了几次弯，逆着人流方向穿插过去，探员们则被挥舞着示威标语的人群挡住了不止一次，双方距离不断变大，很快就拉到了三百呎以上。<br/>“他是一个人……”主管说，用力按下了另一个通话键。“立即封锁银行！那个俄国人没和他一起，扎伊采夫肯定在那银行里——封锁所有出入口，检查每一个人！”</p><p>“FBI！”<br/>银行工作人员和顾客纷纷抬起头，瞪大眼睛看着大步走进来的联邦探员。领头那个径直走向了大堂经理。“寄存保管箱在哪儿？我们需要今天上午的提取名单……”<br/>“可是，sir，”经理惊讶地说，“我们的托管业务上个月暂停了，根本没有人会来取寄存物品的。”</p><p> </p><p>【东四十三街117号】<br/>基里尔·扎伊采夫看着那个保管箱，真正的那一个。他带着伪装用的假胡须，看上去像个北欧人。他手边的证件上也印着这照片和一个陌生的名字，也就是詹姆斯和韦伯在四年前——发生爆炸那天之前查到的名字。<br/>57906310<br/>他输入最后一个数字，将手伸进自动打开的箱门，拿出了一叠文件。那些封面无一例外盖着FBI的印章，最下面夹着一个加密U盘。他迅速翻看了一遍——其中有一张是立陶宛人的照片，他拿起来，对着它凝视了几秒钟。<br/>“谢谢您的光临，先生。”<br/>基里尔跨出了大门，半分钟后他将证件、假胡须和外套都扔进垃圾桶，转过街角，坐进停在那儿的车子，接通了电脑。跳动的加密数列出现在屏幕上——与那块芯片是相同的设置技术，它们在他手指下飞快地一排接着一排铺开，伸长又聚拢，最后停在某个纸质文件的扫描页上，最上面是一个红色的骑缝章：<br/>“DEMOLITED”（已销毁）。<br/>基里尔拿起了电话。<br/>“女士，”他轻声说。“登场时间到了。”</p><p> </p><p>【FBI特殊策略行动处】<br/>“它是个幌子……詹姆斯呢！他一定会去找那个俄国人，找到他们！”<br/>“他消失了！从广场外第一个街口开始，所有监控里都没拍到他！”<br/>“Sir！你得来看看这个……”<br/>“现在没有时间！”主管厉声说。然而说话的探员停顿了一下，再次放大了声音。“Sir！刚开始的电视直播……”<br/>那位女主播的脸出现在了屏幕上。<br/>“匿名资料包括已被销毁的原件扫描和多份复印文件……”<br/>“跨国武器走私背后涉及多名FBI高层，其中包括特别策略行动处主管探员……资料中提及的数名探员均在四年前遭枪击身亡。其中一名就是阿历克斯·韦伯，此前被指控谋杀的詹姆斯·塔拉斯的同组搭档……”<br/>“这将成为十年以来，美国联邦调查局涉及人数最多和最高等级的丑闻。”<br/>窃窃私语声骤然炸裂开来，主管慢慢地后退了两步。他盯着画面上严肃的女性脸孔，几分钟之后突然掉头走出了房间。有人在喊着“Sir！”但他充耳不闻。他回到办公室，从柜子最下面拽出一个公文包，打开来翻了翻：护照、驾驶证、几摞100和20元面额的钞票——它们显然放在这儿不止一年了。他拎着它走出了大楼，期间有几个探员向他打招呼，他也平稳地对着他们点头示意。直到车门上锁，引擎声响起来之后他才握着方向盘，轻微地吐出了一口气。<br/>一支冰凉的枪口从后座顶在了他头上。<br/>“Drive.”立陶宛人的声音说。</p><p>挂着政府牌照的车子静悄悄地向前开去，中间在某条侧街上停了一次——金发青年一言不发地拉开门，将那几份文件递给立陶宛人，替换了他用枪指着主管先生的位置。那位女主播没有食言，无论驶过哪个路口都能听到从百货公司的临街大屏幕直到街口杂货店里播出那条新闻的声音。当她第三次重复“资金去向仍然不明”的时候，主管的嘴角抽搐了一下，似乎想要开口，但枪口让他打消了这主意。这份沉默持续了将近两个小时，那辆车开进里奇蒙郡郊外一个废弃的停车场，在第二层停了下来。<br/>“你刚才要说什么，说吧。”立陶宛人冷淡地——甚至堪称是冷静地说，把一份文件扔进主管手里。那正是记载着“资金流动去向”的其中一页，但是最终流入账户的那一栏完全被抹去了。<br/>“和它一样的流入路径，”立陶宛人说，“我在2013年那件毒品案里见过。它们都是政府设的洗钱户头，是吗？我猜，里面大概有好几位州议员和参议员——”</p><p>主管的脸色已经完全恢复了正常。他抬起小指刮了刮鬓边的伤疤，笑了起来。<br/>“说得对，詹姆斯。”他几乎是轻快地说。“你也是我们的一员，当然知道：你，或者我，我们这些做活儿的人并不需要这个，但是美国政府需要，他们的——竞选资金需要钱。无意冒犯，”他向金发的俄罗斯青年点了点头。“但是你的国家也一样。”<br/>“所以，詹姆斯，我并不想做那些事。对你妻子我真的很遗憾，至于韦伯——老天，我从来没想过要杀他。有些命令总要有人去做，不是我，也是其他什么人，甚至可能是你自己——你需要的是一个名字，那个真正下这命令的人的名字。”他指了指被拿走的手机。“在那上面找不到，是吗？……做个交易吧，詹姆斯。让我从这儿安全离开，名字就是你的。为表诚意我可以告诉你，的确是一位参议员。”主管紧盯着詹姆斯·塔拉斯的脸，笑容几乎是胸有成竹的了。<br/>“……成交吗？”<br/>“我妻子不认识你，”詹姆斯说，他慢慢对着主管探员挑起嘴角，也笑了起来。“但韦伯见过。等你见到他的时候，自己把这名字告诉他吧。”<br/>主管的笑骤然凝固在了脸上。他张开嘴——没有声音，他再也发不出任何声音了。<br/>“砰！”</p><p>子弹穿透前额，打在了风挡玻璃上。迸溅的鲜血顺着裂纹流淌下去，将玻璃染得一塌糊涂。詹姆斯没再向那尸体看上一眼，他收起手枪，推开了车门。那扇门甩上的时候发出了一声大得可怕的“砰咚！”然而他没有抬头，他盯着车子前一块破损的水泥地面，一动不动，那种轻轻的，骨节颤动的格格声又在他手上响了起来。<br/>基里尔也下了车，他把目光从那具尸体移向沉默的立陶宛人，短暂地闭了下眼睛。“你忘记了这个吗？”他简短地说，在对方终于抬眼看过来的时候向他张开了手掌。<br/>他手指间夹着一段很短的、被剪断的电线，从缠线方式来看是用在监控摄像头上面的。詹姆斯一看到它就变了脸色，他猛地抬起头——在那辆车前面，柱子上安着一个正对车头的摄像头。如果它运转正常的话，恰好能把他枪杀联邦探员的一幕完全拍下来，如果，在他的计划里是这样。但现在那镜头是暗的，LED灯一片漆黑，它的电线——<br/>詹姆斯把目光转回金发青年脸上，只是一瞬又飞快地移开，继续看着车头前那块地面。混凝土块被压碎了，裂纹像蜘蛛网似的向四周伸展开去，溅着一块很大的、干涸发黑的污渍。<br/>“……你什么时候发现的？”过了一会儿他沙哑地说。<br/>“我们第一次讨论这计划的时候。”金发青年回答。他的声音哑得和立陶宛人同样可怕，虽然双方都试图让自己听起来更正常一点。“从那时候开始你从来没说过这个词，詹姆斯。”<br/>“‘Future.’”<br/>立陶宛人的肩膀猛然颤抖了一下。但他还是没有抬头，他盯着那块地面，眼睛一眨不眨。好像它不是一堆黑乎乎的混凝土，而是燃烧的火——在四年前那辆车子上熊熊燃烧，把它烧成一堆黑乎乎的铁架，冒着黑烟、向天空直窜上去的火焰。</p><p>
  <em>“你得马上离开纽约！”<br/>“轰隆！！！”</em>
</p><p>“你从来没想过他告诉你什么名字。你要那摄像头拍到你，那位参议员，不论是谁——你要他们找到你。”<br/>“你要报仇，詹姆斯。”<br/>“而且你要一个人去。”<br/>这世界上任何一种语言，任何妙语连珠的语言大师也没法形容得出金发青年说这些话的语气。在他的国家里有这地球上最深的湖泊，有些传说里它的湖水是眼泪变成的——是的，他看着立陶宛人的眼睛就是这样。<br/>詹姆斯·塔拉斯笑了，开始还带着一些嘲讽，可是他抬头看着基里尔，伸出手抚摸他的脸颊，用拇指捋着他高高的眉骨和淡金色的、纤细的眉梢。那已经是一个温柔得只有哭泣能与之相比的笑了。<br/>“你想要拯救我，我的蓝眼睛，我知道，我都知道的。”他柔声说，“可是，一个想报仇的人，一个这样想了整整四年的人，他已经不能算是个人了。只是个混蛋——无药可救的混蛋。如果救不了这个混蛋的话，那不是你的错。”<br/>“……回莫斯科去吧，蓝眼睛。你查到了FBI的把柄，他们会让你回去的。”他松开手慢慢地向后退去。<br/>“然后，忘了这个混蛋吧。”</p><p>基里尔·扎伊采夫站在那儿，旁边是一辆空荡荡的车，一滩鲜血和和一具冰冷的尸体。他能听见下层车子引擎发动的声音，他就要离开了——他按住了腹部，那里有什么地方正在抽痛，一记一记地传上来，也许是神经太紧张的关系。刚才说话的时候它就痛了起来，而现在——金发青年的手指发着颤，冷汗滚下了没有血色的额头。疼痛瞬间汹涌起来，像把双刃的刀子似的在那儿翻搅，好像要把他劈开，从中间活活撕成两半。他伸出手，想抓住那扇敞开的车门稳住身体——<br/>“嗒！”<br/>“——砰咚！！”</p><p>脚步声。<br/>狂风陡起，基里尔在第一声响起的时候已经握住了枪柄，然而，他太疼了，那疼痛拉住了他的身体，也许慢了一秒或是二分之一秒。来不及了，他猛地跌倒在地，一路翻滚了出去，车门的金属下沿划破衣服，在他背上留下了一道血淋淋的口子。这些疼痛比起腹部的简直微不足道——枪从手中飞了出去，滑过地面，从平台栏杆下面掉了下去。下一秒他的肩膀也重重撞上了这些栏杆。他见识过这种突然袭击，詹姆斯用过好几次。这个袭击者的身手即使不比立陶宛人更好，也绝不逊色。现在他冷漠地盯着地上的金发青年，举起了枪——<br/> “砰砰！！！”<br/>枪声炸响，在混凝土框架中激起了一片极其刺耳的回声。那个特别行动组的杀手反身侧翻，靠在了最近的一根结构柱后面。枪口火花不住迸射，他和泽西那个枪手，以及对面的立陶宛人——的确是詹姆斯，谁也无法想象他是怎样在引擎声中注意到那点隔着楼板的风声的——他们受的是同种射击训练，路线、角度、射击量的计算完全一致，因此交火快得出奇。不到半分钟，双方都听见杀手的枪膛发出一下“嗤”的轻响，也就是弹夹打空，备用的最后一发子弹滑入时的声音。<br/>立陶宛人绝不会给他更换弹匣的机会的。<br/>就在那声音响起的同时，杀手突然贴地斜扑，倏地滚翻出去，咔的一声，他把那支枪顶在了金发青年冷汗淋漓的额头上！</p><p>枪声停住了。詹姆斯几乎整个人凝固在了那里，他端着枪，身体一动不动，每块肌肉，每根骨头都紧得像是要从皮肤下面挣脱出来，直接崩断。他不敢去看基里尔——原谅他吧，他不只是个混蛋，还是个最可怜的胆小鬼——他听见自己在喘息，一下一下，像雷声一样在耳边轰隆响着，把那爆炸声，他在四年的噩梦里听到的爆炸声都掩盖住了。<br/>“扔掉枪。”杀手冷冰冰地说。“跪下——跪下！”<br/>詹姆斯扔下枪，将它向后踢了出去。他举起双手，慢慢跪在地上，看着那个杀手跨步走过来。那只握枪的手指着身后，在这个距离他即使不瞄准也能击中基里尔——他不敢动，一点也不敢。“碰！”下一秒他的胸口就重重挨了一记，跟着是肋下，后背，又是胸口。有一口血喷到了地上，溅得他半边脸都是。熟悉的闪光在他对面开始晃动，又是那柄6吋长的军用匕首。<br/>别看着我，蓝眼睛。他想。这样真的是太难看了。</p><p>“碰！”<br/>基里尔看见了自己掉出去的枪，被枪口顶住的时候他在眼角瞥见了它——那栏杆下面有个凸出的装饰带，枪就掉在上面，离他不到三呎。可他不能就这么伸出手去，那杀手的枪指着他，余光角度足以注意到他的动作，这个距离他一定会被击中的——不！他绝对不能让詹姆斯再看见这个。基里尔紧紧靠着那栏杆，手臂贴着后背，借着身体的遮掩斜伸过去。他的肩骨快被那条金属横杠硌碎了，那只手被混凝土擦出了血，还差一点，只差一点——他能感到粘腻的液体从手背淌下去，腹部还在疼，它太疼了，他想要呕吐、抽搐，就这样失去意识——他抓到它了！“碰碰！”又是两声肉体击打的闷响，军用匕首的反光骤然晃动——<br/>“砰——！”<br/>回声振荡，两支枪维持着发射的角度停滞了几秒钟。鲜血迸溅，一直飞到了头顶的横梁上。那颗子弹从杀手下颚穿过，击穿了他的头部。砰砰几声，尸体和手枪都掉到了地上。基里尔听见立陶宛人在喊他，他的声音隔得非常远，那么模糊，又那么悲哀。我说过永不离开你的，永不。他这样想，然后就什么也不知道了。</p><p> </p><p>一间镇子的医院可能没有市区那么完美，好吧，很不完美，事实上今天只有一位医生和一位护士在这儿值班。但它至少很安静，没有那些乱哄哄的叫喊和喋喋不休播报新闻的声音。护士也有更多时间去劝她固执的病人——她刚给这个高大的男人缝合了伤口，试图劝他去做个透视，检查一下内出血和骨折的情况。据他说他们遇上一群飞车党，发生了车祸，这些伤是很可能发生的。但是没有用，他一步也不肯走开，他坐在那儿，死死盯着那间金发青年被推进去的治疗室。他的嘴唇发抖，手也在抖，双手僵硬地交叉在一起，硬得像石头似的——她可从来没见过这么古怪的祈祷方式。<br/>医生会说什么呢？詹姆斯想，他会告诉他……那种消息吗？如果是的话，如果真的是那样的话，那他还能做什么呢？他还有什么需要的呢？<br/>疯人院吗？</p><p>帘子拉开了，医生走了出来，低头划着iPod上的检验记录，脸色可算不上好看。<br/>“暂时不需要输血，”他咕哝着说，“没伤到骨头……麻烦的是激素紊乱。虽然早期都有这种现象，但他实在太严重了，本来隐性的情况就更加复杂……”<br/>“对不起，什么的……早期？”詹姆斯说，声音抖得连他自己都听不清。<br/>医生和护士都抬起头看着他，虽然基于职业道德他们没说什么，但那肯定是一种看着世间罕见的大傻瓜的眼神。<br/>“你不知道你的伴侣是隐性吗？”那位好心的护士解释说。<br/>“……他怀孕了。”</p><p>声音忽然从詹姆斯·塔拉斯的世界里消失了，连同那些纠缠了他四年，白天黑夜都在那儿响着的说话声、枪声和爆炸一起。他看到护士的嘴在动。“8周……”她是这么说的。“……这几年有记录的隐性受孕几率提高了。”医生说。可他听不见，根本没法理解那些单词的意思。他恍恍惚惚看见病床上的那双蓝眼睛，他醒过来了，他听见了吗？他知道吗？他得去向他道歉，求他原谅，发誓……发誓什么呢？这样一个混蛋，他有资格对他说什么呢？于是他站在那儿一动不动，仿佛变成了木头、石像、或者一具活着的木乃伊。他的表情如此惨不忍睹，但医生和护士见过了太多新手父亲的蠢样子，对此倒还接受良好。<br/>“有时候身体能自动适应……”医生说，“在那之前他必须心情愉快，好好睡一觉，或者，”他看了看两个年轻人的脸色。“或者好好谈一谈。”<br/>他把詹姆斯推进去，细心地在背后拉上了帘子。</p><p>詹姆斯在那里站了很久，然后一步一步走到床边，双膝跪了下去。他想去握金发青年的手，结果只敢抓住旁边的那块儿床单。“我……”他说。“我……”这个字母在颤抖和哽咽里重复了一次，两次，蠢透了的不知多少次，可他怎么也没法把后面那个L开头的单词吐出口来。<br/>基里尔俯下身，他捧住了他的脸，把嘴唇落在他的眼睛上。<br/>“是的，”他轻声说，“……我也爱你。”<br/>于是詹姆斯抓住了那只手。他精疲力尽地把头靠在金发青年身边，全身颤抖着，哭出声音来了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>【魁北克省，加拿大】<br/>【三个月后】<br/>“来看看你们的小姑娘。”医生微笑着说，她调整了一下屏幕角度，以便那对伴侣能同时看得到。“她多可爱……看她的小手，她在和爸爸打招呼呢，要跟她说声hi吗？”<br/>屏幕上那个图像已经看得出是个小婴儿了，不再是几周前小小圆圆的，梨子似的一小团。她——医生第一次说出这个词的时候詹姆斯差点掉下泪来——她小小的手向身体前伸着，好像在握着什么。“那是脐带。”医生解释说。没错，她真的是在和爸爸打招呼。詹姆斯慢慢向屏幕伸出手去，他的另一只手握着基里尔，如果不是检查必须的话，他多半整个过程中都不会放开。他在那小手的位置碰了一下，小心翼翼地，好像接触的不是硬邦邦的机器显示屏而是他爱人的腹部。“Hi…小姑娘。”他低声说。基里尔感觉到他握着自己的手在轻微发抖——他用力握了回去，检查还没有结束，不然他一定会坐起身去吻吻他的。<br/>医生问了些通常的问题，饮食，睡眠，胎动频率。对后面这项詹姆斯并没表现出多少他那新手父亲的激动，因为第一次发生的时候他被吓到了。他的蓝眼睛可不是什么事都会叫出声的，那个突然的惊呼让他打碎了杯子，从厨房里冲了出来。毫不夸张，他那时吓得脸色都白了。医生显然也注意到了这点，她向两个人一直握着的手看了看，脸上掠过了一丝可以称为无奈的表情。<br/>检查数据一切正常，这是医生说的，但詹姆斯还是问了。他尽量在克制自己的语气，但很难掩饰得住。“那激素……不需要再看看它吗？他之前……”他哽了一下，试图让声音不要发抖。“……之前昏倒过。现在是没问题了吗……你确定一点都没有了吗？”<br/>“我确定。”医生说，她看着神色严肃的高大男人，他让金发的爱人靠在身上，轻轻揽着他的腰，好叫他的坐姿不至于费力——真的，这画面很美，令人感动，但作为一位医生她必须对他们更专业些。“这儿是他连续六周来的数据，相当稳定。”她指着检查单说，“我赞同上一位医生的诊断，身体既然自己能适应，就该让他继续下去。而且激素……这问题和心情关系很大，隐性在这方面更明显些。我说的心情愉快不只是运动，看看书，听听音乐这些，”她意有所指地停顿了一下，“别给他增加压力，焦虑、担心、还有……”她又看了看那两只握着的手。“……保护过度。”<br/>“谢谢你，医生。”基里尔抢在立陶宛人开口之前说，把身体向那个有点僵硬的怀抱靠近了些。“我们很好……我保证，不会有这种问题的。”</p><p>詹姆斯去拿那些营养素的时候医生柔和地叹了口气，她摘下眼镜看着基里尔，走到身边来轻轻按着他的肩膀。“你知道，孩子，”她低声说，语气不再那么严肃了。“爱是件复杂的事，有时候我们得承认它需要治疗。我和你说过那个心理咨询小组，周六下午我会去帮忙……你真的不想带他过去谈谈吗？”<br/>她很关心他们，基里尔从到这镇上就知道。这座小镇非常传统，意思就是安静、阳光、温和的西南风，唯一一个镇警的自行车轮咕噜噜地响，路上碰见的每位邻居都在跟你说“早安”，在这儿有个没出生的孩子简直是一件全镇的大事。他们住进来那会儿受到了热烈欢迎——基里尔忍不住笑了，立陶宛人被那些热心的先生太太们包围着，他们不能来吵怀孕的人，只有把热情全部用在另一位父亲身上。詹姆斯的脸色可以让他笑到下一个万圣节，或者是圣诞节。而这位亲爱的医生，要不是医患关系这码子规定，她早就要求当小姑娘的教母了。<br/>“那不是通常的——简单的焦虑，孩子，我想你比谁都清楚。”<br/>“我知道。”基里尔轻声说，他抬起眼睛向医生微笑，同时毫不犹豫地摇着头。“我知道他不会伤害我，他需要的也不是任何人的心理咨询……是我，医生，他需要我。”<br/>“……我会照顾他的。”</p><p>他们到家的时候房东太太正在那儿等他们，她绷着脸，站在写着“约奈蒂斯&amp;伊万诺夫”的邮筒旁边——他们到底用上了那两个操蛋的假名字，这让基里尔开心得要命，詹姆斯可拿他没办法。而那位一本正经的老妇人呢，她似乎对他们的关系相当不以为然，还问过基里尔该叫他约奈蒂斯太太还是伊万诺夫先生这样的问题。但在金发青年回答“我们还没有结婚”的时候她就把眼睛瞪大了。“怎么，你们当然得结婚！”老妇人绷着脸大声说，“难道我看不出来吗……真是胡扯！他爱着你呢，你，你也一样……这不是开玩笑。你们的孩子得有个家，小伙子，真正的家！”<br/>现在乔伊斯太太用同样一张脸把一大块苹果派塞进詹姆斯手里就走开了，完全不理睬他是不是在道谢。这又让基里尔笑了好一会儿，詹姆斯猜想过这种情绪是不是他们小姑娘的什么荷尔蒙影响，她可真的是太可爱了。<br/>“她一定是最可爱的。”基里尔微微喘着气说，他刚吻了立陶宛人，长长的一个吻，把检查里欠他的时间都用上了。轻微的缺氧让他两颊泛红，眼睛蓝得像涨起潮来的波浪。<br/>詹姆斯心醉神迷地看着他，他揽着他的腰，让他向后靠在自己手臂上，低下头吻那个泛红的眼角。他那圆润的，已经开始凸起的腹部紧贴着他，因为怀孕升高的体温隔着衣服渗过来，热得有些发烫。<br/>“她还不到五个月呢，我们可不知道将来的事儿，是不是？”<br/>“不知道吗？”基里尔大笑着说，他拽出詹姆斯裤袋里的手机对他晃了晃。“约奈蒂斯先生，让我们来瞧瞧你都看了些什么！”<br/>浏览记录不会说谎，它们老实招认了立陶宛人看过的所有婴儿车，儿童座椅，健康食品，孩子必读的50或者100本书，还有一大堆——至少几百张迪士尼城堡和五颜六色头发公主们的照片。詹姆斯吻了上去，不然他的蓝眼睛又要让自己笑到喘不过气来了。<br/>“你连她毕业舞会那天要穿的裙子都想好了，是吗？”这个吻结束之后基里尔靠在他怀里，有点沙哑地呢喃着说。<br/>“裙子让她自己挑吧，”立陶宛人回答，他把额头贴在爱人前额上，注视着他的蓝眼睛。“可我要告诉她好好挑一个爱她的男孩子，可能是女孩子……她也得爱他们，就像……”<br/>“像你一样……”基里尔说，轻轻摩挲着他的脸。<br/>“像她爸爸一样……我要对她说，我非常，非常……非常爱她的爸爸。”<br/>那个吻从嘴唇滑到了颈子，喉结和锁骨上面。詹姆斯解开金发青年的衬衫，深深地吻他的胸部——那儿太美了，在他有了那小姑娘之后。不是线条分明的美，而是柔和的，丰满的，犹如两座落满白雪的小丘。乳头和乳晕都涨大了，詹姆斯含住它们的时候，他的胡茬刺得基里尔发出了一声颤抖的喘息，他把他的头搂在胸前，仰起头低低地喘气。他的腰都开始发颤了，在立陶宛人手掌下面抖得像要流泪了一样。<br/>“真的，我要妒忌了……”基里尔在喘息的空隙里说，想着那些可爱的浏览记录。他的确是开个玩笑，但立陶宛人的动作一下子停住了。他抬起头看着他，眼睛又黑又深，基里尔立即猜到他想起了些什么——混蛋，他宁愿自己刚才不是说了句笑话而是挨了一枪。<br/>“没有人能和你比，蓝眼睛……”詹姆斯低声说，“没有！只有你……只有你……”<br/>基里尔紧紧搂住了他，他抱着他黑发的头，让他靠在自己胸口上，挺起身体将乳头向他嘴唇里送。低沉的喘息声又响了起来，两个人都是。基里尔张开双唇急剧地吸着气，他渴望他更粗暴些，想要他咬他，凶狠地蹂躏那两颗肉粒，让它们高高肿起来，让他哭泣，让他流血——可他的立陶宛人太温柔了，他那么小心，好像他是什么易碎的水晶玻璃制品。他的吻顺着胸口落下去，轻柔地一个一个落在腹部，他的裤子被拉下去，立陶宛人埋下头，张口含住了他的性器。<br/>基里尔叫了一声，手指痉挛着抓住了立陶宛人的头发。这不是他第一次给他做口活，自从那次昏厥之后他就不肯再进入他，绝不！只有深深的，献出生命一样的吻，许多温柔的爱抚和像现在这样的释放。基里尔好几次在半夜看见他沉默地站在窗前——天亮后他们谁也不提这个，仿佛从未发生过。詹姆斯不再抽烟，一口也不，自控得简直不像个有过药瘾的人。可基里尔并不为这个高兴，他只感到疼痛。如果他都不能让他发泄出来的话，那么还有谁呢？<br/>立陶宛人给他做了几个深喉，基里尔又尖叫了一声，他到底还是流泪了，也许因为爱人温暖湿热的口腔，也许是他在夜里的背影。他抓紧那些剪短的黑发，身体发颤，断断续续地叫他的名字。他几乎要摔倒了，可是立陶宛人滚烫的手紧紧托住了他的臀部。他的腰在颤抖，腹部什么地方和心脏一起咚咚直跳。咽喉的深处那么热，他要被烧成灰烬了——<br/>他射了出来，精液溅到詹姆斯脸上和胡茬上。立陶宛人不在意地笑了笑，想用手指把它们擦掉，可是手刚动了一下就被按住了。金发青年还在大口喘息，颧骨和胸口艳红得叫人心烦意乱。他按着立陶宛人的双手，让它们深深陷进他的臀肉里面，睁开眼睛气喘吁吁地对他微笑。<br/>“不用等……那毕业舞会，”他颤声说，“现在……现在你就告诉她，你有多么爱她爸爸！”</p><p>他抓住立陶宛人的手指向自己的穴口伸进去，打定主意不许他躲开，一滴没能擦掉的泪沿着脸颊滑落下来——詹姆斯喊了一声，他不能看下去，没法子再忍耐了。他猛地站起身吻住了他。基里尔张开嘴唇，让他带着泪水和自己精液味道的舌头长驱直入，堵住他的喊叫。立陶宛人的手插进了他体内，那些粗糙的，带着握枪茧子的手指——基里尔闭上了眼睛，熟悉的疼痛从后穴传了上来，世界开始在那指尖起舞，光芒四射，天旋地转——那些半夜里曾经感到的痛楚全部都消失了。<br/>他们拥抱着跌在床上，詹姆斯抬起他一条腿，从后面插了进来。这个位置并不能进得很深，但基里尔几乎在同时流了泪。他安心地——开心地轻轻啜泣着，立陶宛人搂住他的颈子将他的脸转过来，热烈地吻那些眼泪。他的另一只手抚着他凸起的肚子，低声叫他“蓝眼睛”。基里尔抓住了这只手，挺起身体迎接他的撞击。这一次立陶宛人没像他习惯的那样凶狠猛烈，但他们的小姑娘造成的敏感弥补了这个。基里尔在那双手臂的环抱里全身哆嗦，后穴一记一记收紧，抚在腹部的手烫得好像着了火。他迷迷糊糊觉得他的心和腹中那颗小心脏共振了，砰咚！砰咚！被她爸爸撞得快要从嘴里跳了出来。他全身泛起了粉色，刚才被吮吻过的乳晕红得像是这朵绽开的花上最深的花蕊。那高热的温度让詹姆斯也战栗了，他抱紧他和他的小姑娘，将自己向他们深深涌入进去——</p><p>“我的蓝眼睛……”詹姆斯低声说，吻了吻汗湿的额头和闭着的眼睑。一缕阳光从窗外投进来，给这张睡着的脸镶上了一道透明的光圈，他的嘴唇微微张开，唇瓣泛着一丝被吻肿的淡粉色，好像一个饮光的天使似的。<br/>詹姆斯翻身下了床，轻手轻脚，生怕惊醒他身边的人。他的手机在开始热吻的时候就掉在了地板上，他赤着脚走过去将它捡了起来。那机器忽然开始震动，詹姆斯把它贴到耳边。他本来应该先看看那号码的，然而在身体里荡漾着的暖洋洋的余韵让他忘了这个。</p><p>“Hello？”<br/>“詹姆斯.塔拉斯探员，”一个陌生的声音在听筒那边说。<br/>“我们需要和你谈一谈。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>詹姆斯听完那声音说的最后一个词，挂断通话，一言不发地拆下手机电池，拔出sim卡在指间一折两段，将它们一起扔进了厨房水槽。这套动作他做得非常熟练，但并不很快，如果有人在这时候看着他的话，一定能感到他有多么心不在焉，显然想着什么更沉重的事情。做完之后他跨步走回床边，靠在床沿上凝视着金发青年的睡颜——只是靠着，没有坐下去，他怕床垫下陷的动作会惊醒他。但几分钟后他忍不住伸出手，在那落着几缕金色发丝的脸颊上碰了碰。这触碰很轻，像个蝴蝶翅膀的震动，可基里尔还是醒了。他抓住立陶宛人想缩回去的那只手，把它贴在唇边蹭了蹭，迷迷糊糊地一边亲他的指尖，一边半睁着那对蓝眼睛对他微笑。这个笑容在他视线清晰起来，看清楚立陶宛人表情的那一瞬间消失了。基里尔一下子坐起身来，他的动作太急，詹姆斯不得不立刻跟着半跪到床上，伸手去扶——去抱住他。基里尔借着这个动作双手捧住了立陶宛人的脸，他倾身向前，将额头贴在詹姆斯前额上，盯着他的眼睛，根本不许他低头或是转开视线。<br/>“我们得离开了，是吗？”基里尔轻声说，语气一点也没有疑问的意思，同时温柔地抚摸着手掌下深黑色的胡茬和发梢。他看着立陶宛人的眼睛，吻了吻他紧绷成直线的嘴角。<br/>“我会想念乔伊斯太太那些苹果派的。”<br/>詹姆斯终于因为这句话微笑起来，他侧过脸，让金发青年的吻落在自己嘴唇上，和他深深吻了一会儿。<br/>“我也会的。”他低声说。</p><p>两个人没再说什么，对于这一刻他们都在心里预演过很多次了。不过十分钟他们已经换好衣服，切断电话，收起现金、驾照和ID——当然不是房东太太以及镇上所有人见过的那些，而是另外一套。这都是詹姆斯做的，他态度坚决地不许金发青年起身走动。后者对他无声的固执样子笑了笑，许诺似的给了他一个吻。立陶宛人上楼之后他才走过去打开冰箱，伸手握住了冷冻格底部放着的那支枪。和那些假证件一样，它从他们住进来那天开始就放在里面，一直没有动过。冷气顺着指尖侵袭上来，让基里尔轻微地打了个哆嗦。与此同时他感觉到枪柄下面有另一样东西，用保鲜膜裹了几层，平整地放在那儿，硬度绝不是什么忘了吃的食物——那是个黑色的硬皮记事本，特工通用的样式。基里尔肯定他从未见过它，因为只要还住在这儿，他就不会想到来拿枪，自然绝不可能发现。这想法让基里尔又哆嗦了一下，比刚才的幅度大得多，心脏在胸口下面急跳起来，他想起了立陶宛人半夜站在窗前的，沉默的背影。<br/>Senator.<br/>这个词在本子上出现了好几次。开始那几页列着三四个名字，其中大多数被潦草地划掉了，笔触有轻有重，长短不一，显然写字的人思考了不止一次——远远不止一天。基里尔飞快地将这几页翻过去，没被划掉的名字最后只剩下了一个。基里尔紧盯着那串字母，他记得这个名字，这名字背后的脸。就在昨天他还在电视里见过，那条新闻说到参议员将于明日——基里尔迅速瞥了一眼挂钟——不到四小时之后在巴法罗市进行演讲。詹姆斯也写下了这个时间，他把这串数字圈了起来，反复描了几次，下笔之重，在几张纸上都硌出了深深的印子，将基里尔的眼睛都刺疼了。<br/>昨天看那新闻的时候他就靠在立陶宛人怀里，枕在他胸膛上面，詹姆斯抚着他的头发，听着他漫不经心的东拉西扯微笑着，低下头吻他的额角和脸颊。而他竟然一点也没发现——什么都没从他的眼睛里看出来！基里尔握枪的手指泛白了，脸色也是一样。他闭上眼睛，从唇间逼出了一个发不出声的苦笑。</p><p>“砰咚！”<br/>“嗤——嗤！”<br/>“哗啦！！！”<br/>基里尔猛地惊醒过来——一连串沉重刺耳的闷响，两道缠斗的人影同时翻下楼梯，重重摔进了客厅。不行！他没法开枪。那个被丢进水槽的手机在眼角余光中一掠而过，他猜到了那个杀手是怎么找到这儿来的——但詹姆斯和对方纠缠得太接近了，他根本没有射击角度。一阵熟悉的疼痛从腹部直刺上来，基里尔吸了口气，用力挺直了脊背。他不能在这时候摔倒，哪怕发出什么声音让詹姆斯听到也不行。这动作耗费了他将近二十秒，冷汗转眼布满了前额。同一时间里詹姆斯的喘息声重得可怕。这个杀手的确是他们遭遇过身手最好的一个。如果是政府人员的话，那么一定是高层——金字塔最顶端那些高层才能命令的。两个人扭绞着对方的手指手臂，凶狠地向外翻去，杀手在空档中开了几枪，隔着消音器的嗤嗤声在詹姆斯颊边嗖地划过，在他颧骨上划出了一条长长的血痕，子弹四下迸飞，将房间打得一塌糊涂。碰碰连声，两具身体重重砸在一起，又一起撞上家具和墙壁，气流翻涌，被人体的摩擦和翻滚搅得滚烫。这些动作快到没有任何思考余隙，下一个撞击中詹姆斯的脚步略微踉跄了一下，身体瞬间向左倾斜，杀手立即抬起右臂，枪口几乎已经碰上了他的前胸——<br/>“砰！”<br/>响的并不是那支装了消音器的枪。杀手抬臂的动作让他们的缠斗距离拉远了一点，空隙在两人之间一闪而过，或许只有零点几秒，金发青年就在那一瞬之间开枪了。子弹毫无偏差地从两个人中间飞了过去，火花迸溅，亮得刺眼。而詹姆斯在看见——也许不能算是“看见”，他在眼角掠过金发反光的一瞬便已经向后仰去。杀手则慢了一步，看到他这个动作——听到枪声的下一瞬才反应过来。这一时间差短得在体育赛场上都会忽略不计，现在却足够了。詹姆斯在杀手闪避的同时已经扣住了他持枪的手臂，身体前倾，枪管死死卡着对方的脖颈，将他连人带枪扼在了墙上。臂骨胸骨格格作响，呼吸声直刺耳膜，这僵持持续了十秒，二十秒，直到立陶宛人松开手臂，那具躯体顺着墙滑落下去，一动也不再动了。</p><p>詹姆斯狠狠喘了两口气，抬手擦掉脸上流下来的血珠，转过身向基里尔走去。他的目光在扫过那个掉在地下的记事本的时候摇晃了一瞬，张开了嘴唇，好像要喊叫什么。但只有一瞬，落在金发青年脸上之后他便沉默了。他一语不发，小心翼翼地、几乎是悲哀地看着基里尔，伸出手臂将他抱起来，直到将他放到床上才吐出了一口气。他的手掌上沾着血，因此没去抚摸基里尔的头发，只是用手背和嘴唇贴在他额头上，一点一点拭掉那些冷汗，沙哑地叫了他一声。<br/>“……西里尔。”他说，眼睛黑得叫人要发起抖来了。<br/>“嘘……”基里尔轻声说，张开双臂抱住了他。詹姆斯猛地僵硬了一下，然后才慢慢回抱上去，让金发青年靠在胸口，一下一下捋着他在喘息中不断起伏的背脊。“不要说……”基里尔在他耳边说，“你不需要说出来，对不起或者什么……什么都不需要。现在，让我来说。”<br/>“我们得去见见那位参议员。”基里尔说，那杀手的手机掉在尸体旁边，他很快地瞥了一眼。“如果发信息告诉他们我们被干掉了，等到证实这点，至少需要两个小时。也就是说，在那位参议员登台演讲之前我们有同样多的时间。你看，还有时间，一切都来得及的。我们会一起解决这件事，我们一定能解决它。是这样吗？”他把嘴唇贴在立陶宛人那黝黑的眼睛上，轻声重复了一遍。<br/>“是吗？”<br/>“……是的。”詹姆斯说。</p><p>这个简单的词钻进耳中之后基里尔才真正松了一口气。他垂在身边，紧紧握着枪柄的手指慢慢松弛下来，掌心和金属之间凉飕飕的，浸满了汗水。如果詹姆斯的回答不是这个，如果他再说一次什么“回莫斯科去”，他发誓一定会用上它的——至少他能把这东西顶在自己的太阳穴上。但现在立陶宛人的一个词就让他放松了，他双手颤抖，几乎要流下泪来。是我们小姑娘的错儿，基里尔想，放任自己靠进了她爸爸怀里。他的呼吸平静下来，刚才像针扎一样的腹痛也消失了。詹姆斯显然感觉到了他身体的变化，他侧过头，用脸颊贴上他的额头试了下温度。基里尔抬起眼睛对他微笑——<br/>然而他的回答哽在了喉咙里。立陶宛人深黑的眼睛正对着他，那目光里有什么东西，深得可怕、无声无息——基里尔猛地全身剧震，詹姆斯左臂仍然环抱着他，右手——他放松得太早了，竟然没注意到那只手始终背在身后。那只手抬了起来，一动不动地按在他脸上，捂住了他的口鼻。基里尔的眼睛猛然睁大了，是肌肉松弛剂！是詹姆斯陪他去医院检查的时候弄到手的吗？他准备了多久？他瞒了他多久？黑色的记事本和窗前伫立的背影在基里尔眼前飞一样掠过。泪水从那对睁得大大的蓝眼睛里掉下来，一滴一滴滑过立陶宛人的手背，在衣服上洇开了几片小小的水渍。他看不清了，可他还清醒着，詹姆斯用的剂量很轻，他不会伤害他的不是吗？基里尔几乎想要放声大笑，他发不出声音，立陶宛人的影子在眼前变成了模模糊糊的一片。他抱着他，他能抓住他的手的，他就在他身边——可是他一根指头也抬不起来。詹姆斯低下头，吻上了他那冰凉战抖的嘴唇。<br/>在那个记事本出现之后，这是他第一次吻他。<br/>“最后……我还是一个混蛋。”那对熟悉的、亲爱的嘴唇在他耳边喃喃地说。</p><p>“Good bye…blue eyes.”</p><p>“老天爷呀！……这里出了什么事！”<br/>视线逐渐清晰起来，举起双手、惊慌失措的乔伊斯太太正站在床边，墙上的挂钟——基里尔转过头去，他能动弹了，指针在表盘上倾斜了一点，时间过了还不到一小时。他猛地坐起身来，瞬间尖锐起来的疼痛让他晃动了一下，只有一下。基里尔猛地深深吸了口气，他伸手按着自己腹部，在心里叫着那小姑娘，求她不要害怕，然后挺身站了起来——老妇人被他这动作吓坏了，即使客厅里的满地狼藉也没让她这么心惊胆战。<br/>“约纳斯呢？他去了哪儿？……等一下！孩子！你不能……！”<br/>基里尔抓起枪奔了出去，药物影响还没完全褪去，他脚步踉跄，眼前阵黑阵白，每一步仿佛都要直接摔倒。可他没时间倒下，他连小姑娘在那里面的抗议都顾不上。乔伊斯太太的车停在门外，车门开着，还没有熄火，他直接坐进去发动了它。老妇人只来得及看见那张惨白的脸在车窗后对她微笑了一次。<br/>“……我很抱歉。”</p><p> </p><p>【纽约州，巴法罗市】<br/>基里尔停下车，盯着十几步外的那个公园。演讲地点就设在那儿，市警正在拉着隔离带，——普通的隔离带，他们有说有笑，看起来一切平静——可他不能肯定，这些人和声音好像隔着几英里的雾气在那儿晃动，白茫茫的，要把他整个人吞噬下去。冷汗淋漓的双手搭在方向盘上，从掌心开始，胸口、颈项和额头没有一片皮肤是干燥的。他在内视镜里看着自己的脸——这点距离他还能看得清，现在这幅样子不用上妆就可以去饰演麦克白看见的苏格兰国王。如果詹姆斯听到这个比喻，一定又会笑他的。基里尔抬起嘴角对自己笑了笑，然后把额头抵在手背上——这两处的汗水分不出哪里更冷——咬住下唇等着又一次刺上来的剧痛过去。他这一路不得不像这样停了三次车，嘴唇被咬破了，干掉的血痂裂了开来，嘴里都是那股发咸的味道。“Please…please！”他对自己的小姑娘说，可她和每次一样不理睬他。这应该怪他，是他把她吓坏了。他照那两位医生的话试着呼吸，呼气，吸气，一百次，二百次，三百次——<br/>视力先于身体恢复了一部分，他能看清公园对面的建筑了。新闻说参议员已于昨日到达那酒店，没错，门外有几个便衣警员，不对，不是市警，那些人是FBI，他认出了其中几张脸。他们的人数、神情，交谈的样子——基里尔骤然全身剧震，那酒店里一定发生了什么。他推开车门，凭着——不是感觉，他连脚是不是真的落在了地上都不知道——凭着本能一步步向那建筑走过去。他的力气和时间都不可能绕开这些探员，如果他们抓住他，那至少能打断——哪怕是暂时打断立陶宛人在那里要做的事。那几个探员转过头来，他们看见他了。他们按住通话耳麦，另一只手向腰间的枪柄伸过去——</p><p>“轰隆！！！”</p><p>詹姆斯没对他讲过那一次爆炸，即使他说了，基里尔也一定不可能听下去。可他现在知道了，他的每块骨头、每一滴血液，连着他们的小姑娘一起清清楚楚看见了那一幕。火光从酒店顶楼——参议员入住的那一层迸射开来，玻璃碎屑暴雨般从空中洒落，浓烟滚滚直冲半空。那些探员都被气流掀飞了出去，地面巨震，基里尔摔倒在那里。他的手掌划破了，腹中的小姑娘哭泣起来，液体顺着他的双腿汩汩流淌，可他什么也没感觉到。他抬起头，火焰正在那儿熊熊燃烧，把它血红的、黑烟弥漫的光投在他的眼睛和脸庞上。</p><p>“Bullshit！”女性的声音大声说，她握着电话，盯着窗外尖叫奔跑的人群和不远处的封锁线。玻璃上反光影子不住晃动，映出了我们很熟悉的，那位女主播的脸。<br/>“他们声称是恐怖袭击，但是我肯定和那位参议员有关，FBI马上就接手了，我没能进去……幸存者？好吧，我去医院试试。”<br/>“砰！”<br/>人体撞在车身上的声音，他由于站立不稳想要伸手扶着这辆车子，但体力连这样都做不到，导致整个人重重跌了过来。隔着车窗的两个人同时一震，尽管只在电视屏幕和照片上见过这张脸，但他们都认出了对方是谁。<br/>“我的天……扎伊采夫！”女主播喃喃地说，她的瞳孔猛地缩紧了。那个几乎已经不像人形的金发青年站在那儿，手撑着车窗玻璃，留下了一块带血的印子，而更多的、殷红色的液体一滴一滴顺着他双腿流淌下来，转眼就将他脚下的地面染成了一片骇人的颜色。<br/>女主播下意识抓紧了手机，她的手指搭在紧急通话键上，但不知怎样一直没能按下去。一阵短暂的沉默之后，她扔下电话，砰地推开了车门。<br/>“……上车！”她大喊道。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“回莫斯科去。然后，忘了这个混蛋吧。”<br/>“来看看你们的小姑娘。要和她说声hi吗？”<br/>“我不会离开你……永不！”<br/>“……再见，蓝眼睛。”<br/>“轰隆！！！”</em>
</p><p>基里尔身体一阵剧震，猛地睁开了眼睛。阵黑阵白的眩光在他眼前飞旋着，他张开嘴唇，但什么声音也没发出来，他的喉咙干涩得快要裂开了。几分钟，可能十几分钟之后他才渐渐看清了自己躺着的房间：帘子，行军床，墙上剥落一半的石灰，静脉点滴的瓶子和铁架——不是医院，他做警察的时候对这种陈设非常熟悉，这是一家地下诊所，堕胎或者做枪伤手术的地方。意识到这点的时候他一下子抬起手来，药瓶被扯得叮当一声，针头下差点儿渗出了血。他用力按住了腹部，那里还在疼痛，但至少他醒了过来，忍耐得住了。手掌下的皮肤是温热的，血管跳动着，砰，砰砰，他感觉到了他那小姑娘熟悉的形状。<br/>“你的孩子没事。”女主播说。她已经在旁边坐了好一会儿，但对着金发青年惨白的脸和那双慢慢转过来注视着她的蓝眼睛的时候还是感到难以开口。见鬼，这可比现场报道难多了。“目前……没事。可是你有。”她使劲喘了口气，尽量不带感情起伏地继续往下说：“照医生说的——虽然这地方是无照行医——你，你得考虑放弃这孩子。只要她还在你身体里，激素紊乱就没法解决，什么办法都没有，纽约或者芝加哥的医院都一样。除非……”<br/>女主播哽了一下，转过头避开了那双眼睛。“除非你的精神状态能好起来”，谁能对他说出口呢？连那个无照医生都躲出去了。他多半猜到了今天爆炸案的中心人物就是孩子的另一个父亲。<br/>“总之，”女主播僵硬地说，胡乱挥了两下手。“总之你得认真想想。这样下去你会再来一次大出血，或者心脏骤停。就算为了你自己考虑……嘿！”<br/>她惊呼了一声。金发青年在病床上翻身坐了起来，他肯定连她说的哪怕一个字都没听进去，因为——上帝啊！因为他伸手直接拔掉了自己的静点针头，淤青立即变成了大片的深紫色，在手背上异常刺眼。“……有多久？”他沙哑地说。<br/>“什么……？”<br/>“到我下一次出血，或者心脏骤停……还有多久？”<br/>“我不知道！”女主播大声说，几乎没发觉声音在打颤。“几小时？可能几天……你想干什么？回爆炸现场去吗？你疯了！你知道那儿已经……！”<br/>“我知道。”基里尔低声说，他扬起毫无血色的嘴唇对那位女士笑了笑。“我说过，我永远不会离开他……这用不了几天，一会儿就够了。”他将手放在腹部上，好像怕吓着那小姑娘似的，温柔地轻声重复了一遍。<br/>“只要一会儿，一切就结束了。”</p><p>女主播呆住了。她一向见多识广，言辞犀利得叫美利坚议会头疼。但是现在，当金发青年微笑着对她说：“谢谢你，女士。”的时候她呆在那儿张口结舌，一句话都没能说出来。直到对方一步一步走到病房门口的时候她才回过了神。“等一下！”她匆忙喊叫道，生怕自己后悔似的快步向基里尔走去，把他昏迷时掉在车上的那支枪以及车钥匙一股脑儿塞进了他手里——他的手指冰凉，冷汗湿漉漉沾得她满手都是。“……有消息说现场还有幸存者。”她压低声音飞快地说，“伤员都在郡医院。FBI不想引起大范围报道，他们没封锁整座楼，急救入口是开放的……我知道的就是这些。”她又哽了一下，对一个决心赴死的人再说什么似乎都毫无意义，但她还是低声说道：“……祝你好运！”<br/>房门轻轻关上了。<br/>女主播瞪着那扇门，抬手用力搓了搓前额，似乎想借此找回平时的冷静镇定，但是收效甚微。“我放过了一条大新闻呢……”好一会儿她才喃喃地说。</p><p> </p><p>【伊利郡，郡医院】<br/>救护车顶灯不停地旋转，鸣笛声和红光搅得人头晕目眩，轮床滚动的辘辘声和杂乱的脚步声一阵接着一阵，喊叫此起彼伏，不时夹着一两声呻吟。女主播的情报准确无误，一半以上的医院大楼，包括急救部都是开放的。刚才有起车祸的伤者被送过来，因此入口陷入了一片大医院常见的忙乱，人和车辆的影子来回穿梭，挡住了大部分侧翼——也就是被封锁那一侧可能传来的视线。基里尔将后背靠在救护车侧壁上，从后视镜面飞快扫视了一次那个方向：黑色西装，连线的耳麦，至少有四个探员守在那儿。如果他没看错的话——他没法肯定，他的身体像被打碎过又一块块粘合起来的，光是这样站着已经算得上某种医学奇迹了——那些人的神色看起来比爆炸发生前还要阴沉严肃。如果他抱着什么可怜的希望，这也许倒是个好兆头。可是，基里尔无声地对自己笑了笑，他根本不去想这个，什么都不在乎了。他将手放在腰间，试着握了一下那冷冰冰的枪柄。<br/>“宝贝，我们进去。”他在心里对小姑娘说。<br/>这辆车的伤员刚被运进去，护士的喊声隐约可闻，车门敞开着——基里尔在这个空隙一步跨了过来。他抓起掉在车厢里带血的绷带，在手臂缠了几道，低下头慢慢向入口走去。护士看见了他，那惨白的脸色做不了假，她们立刻跑了过来。“创伤室！”其中一个大喊道，另一个则扶着他往等候区走去，这样行走是不可能很快的，时间足够基里尔垂着眼睛，扫视了一遍所有他能看到的保安和楼梯口的位置。<br/>“吱嘎——！”又一辆救护车，喊叫声再度响起，护士匆忙说了声“请等医生过来”就跑开了。大多数伤员呻吟着，情况好一点的则在那儿寻找电话，谁也没心情往旁边张望什么。基里尔扔掉绷带，安静地贴着墙退了一步，两步，在所有人发觉之前他已经推开走廊隔门，将一件白大褂披到身上——它被扔在那间临时创伤室的椅背上——疾步向走廊另一端，和侧翼连接的楼梯走了过去。</p><p>脚步匆匆的医生在这楼里不是什么足以引人注目的景象，至少二十分钟内没人注意到基里尔。的确，走到连廊入口，借着窗户反光向另一侧观察就用了他这么多时间。那件医生外套下的衣服被冷汗浸透了，没有一块布料是干的，而他的运气似乎和这些汗水一样冰冷。那个连廊是侧翼在地上各层唯一和主楼相连的部分，金属和镜片的反光隔着玻璃斜射过来，在那儿巡视的联邦探员显然比入口还多上一倍。除此处之外，只有地下层是连通的。也就是说，用来停放尸体，做解剖检查的那一层——<br/>基里尔的身体猛地向后仰去，金发压在混凝土墙面上，留下了一大块湿淋淋的水渍。“尸体”这词儿在脑中闪过的一瞬间他腹部就疼了起来，小姑娘被吓到了。他不得不松开枪柄，把双手按在那儿轻轻地安慰她。“别怕……宝贝，”他对她说，“我进过一次停尸房，是你爸爸带我去的，有他在那儿，就没什么可怕的。我们现在就去找他，你也想他了……是不是？”<br/>“是不是……？”<br/>疼痛减轻了一点，过去了几分钟？基里尔不知道。他转过冷汗淋漓的脸向玻璃另一边看去——现在他站在地下层的楼梯间里，和外面的连廊隔着一扇门，只要跨过走廊，就是对面的房间——那扇门半开着，解剖医刚刚出去，只要几秒，即使以他现在的身体状况最多十几秒的时间。但是疼痛让他比预计中延迟了一会儿，基里尔侧过头，用余光瞥着另一侧门口几个探员的动作，他们就要进屋去了，他抬起手，慢慢握住门上凉津津的把手——<br/>“滴——！！！”</p><p>警报声突然炸响，不只侧翼，整座医院大楼都一起发疯般尖声鸣叫起来。基里尔腹中骤然剧痛，他仰身向后——那几个探员转过头，他们看见他的侧影了——“嘿！医生！你，等一下！”背后的喊叫声和他只隔着十几秒，至多不过半分钟时间。他大步向上走去，甚至没有余隙回头。疼痛向全身蔓延开来，天花板、地面、墙壁天旋地转，白色，白色，医院里这些都是白色，他看不清它们了。他完全是凭着刚才的记忆穿过走廊，奔上了楼梯。警报响个不停，所有人都在惊惶地加快脚步奔跑——这是他唯一的机会。基里尔快步走近人群，在纷乱杂沓的影子中连转了几个弯，这技巧还是他和詹姆斯练习过的，现在它仍然有效。探员们眼花了一瞬，几秒或是几分之一秒，金发青年已经闪身跨进离他最近的那扇门，喀的一声轻响，在背后反锁住了。<br/>脚步声由近而远，贴着紧闭的门扇擦了过去。<br/>黑暗在同时蒙上了基里尔的眼睛。他晃动了一下，不，不能在这儿，他答应过小姑娘带她去见爸爸，他说过——他精疲力尽地滑落下去，地面黑洞洞的，像个张开大口的无底深渊，离他越来越近——<br/>有双手臂抱住了他。</p><p>基里尔还是看不见，可他闻到了什么气息，在刺鼻的血腥气里夹杂着熟悉的、滚烫的、火一样热的东西。那温度涌动上来，包围了他，紧紧拥抱着他，从肩头、手臂，他靠着的那个坚硬的胸膛上传了过来。有人研究过嗅觉和触觉对人体的影响吗？如果这里面的原因能被阐释清楚，大约足以拿下诺贝尔奖了。可是现在，基里尔知道的只是他不再疼了，一点也不，那些冷冰冰的要撕裂他的剧痛从他身体里悄没声地退了下去，仿佛六月阳光下的冰块，融化得干干净净了。小姑娘在扭动，她高兴坏了，是不是？他用尽力气睁开眼睛，白色的天花板、墙壁、地面，黑色的头发和眼睛——是他的立陶宛人，他的詹姆斯·塔拉斯。他抱着他，血和眼泪一滴滴掉在他的脸上。立陶宛人的脸颊胸口都包扎着，血渍大片大片晕染出来，把那些纱布染得一塌糊涂，他的伤口一定裂开了，血是热的，他的身体也是。什么东西哐当作响，他一侧手腕上还吊着手铐，一端被撬开了，另一端将他的手磨得血肉模糊，伤口向两边翻卷开来，几乎看得到腕骨。可他就像毫无知觉似的。他抱着基里尔，在他耳边一声一声地叫他，声音哑的仿佛曾放声痛哭过。<br/>“老天……！西里尔……我的……我的……”<br/>警报声不住尖鸣，如果上帝在这时把他的伊甸园门打开，让天使和小精灵的圣歌一起在天空中响起来的话，也不可能比这声音更动听了。<br/>基里尔伸出双臂，连着他们的小姑娘一起抱住了他。<br/>“混蛋。”他说。</p><p>他们吻在一起。眼泪在两张脸庞间滚滚流淌，血和汗水把它们浸成很淡的绯红色，一颗颗掉在地上，就像盛开后飘落的花瓣。<br/>喊叫声。<br/>门外的脚步急骤地响了起来。<br/>詹姆斯握住基里尔抓着枪柄的手，把这只手拉到唇边吻了一下。“我们得离开这儿，”他说，眼睛不像从前每一次那样深不见底，而是明亮地闪着光。“……现在！”<br/>基里尔微笑起来，他抬起头，吻了那个熟悉而亲爱的嘴唇。<br/>“我们会的。”</p><p> </p><p>【纽约州，巴法罗市】<br/>“刚收到的消息，一小时前，伊利郡医院发生枪战……”<br/>女主播停下打字的手，一下抬起头来，紧盯着不断闪烁的电视屏幕。<br/>“FBI拒绝对本次事件发表评论……医院已确认安全，但到目前为止，我们仍未发现有任何袭击者在枪战中死亡或遭到逮捕，调查仍在进行中……”<br/>女主播看着画面上那群垂头丧气的联邦探员，她的嘴角慢慢扬起来，泛出了一个大大的，忍俊不住的笑容。</p><p> </p><p>【一年后】<br/>【加拿大，魁北克省】<br/>“乔伊斯太太，你的信！”邮差喊叫道，向慢吞吞走过来的老妇人挥舞着手臂。“是欧洲寄来的。”<br/>“欧洲？”老妇人绷着脸说。“我可没有朋友会干这么无聊的事。”<br/>“这是欧洲来的没错，”邮差说，指给她看上面的邮戳。“……我们的医生也有这么一封，我看看……没错，就是它！你们参加了什么抽奖或者报纸竞猜吗？有时候他们会突然寄过来，我见过几次……”<br/>老妇人懒得听这些热心的唠叨，她挂上老花眼镜，撕开信封，一张照片跟着掉了出来，她的动作忽然间就愣住了。<br/>“什么，乔伊斯太太？”</p><p> </p><p>【纽约，皇后区】<br/>“碰！”<br/>“主编还是不同意你做那参议员的调查吗？”同事啧着嘴说，瞟了一眼刚被主播女士重重甩上的房门。<br/>“证据，”女主播冷笑着说，“反正他只会说‘证据不够’。瞧着吧，我不会放弃的，迟早我会把它做成收视率17的新闻，那时候他才知道什么叫‘证据’呢。”<br/>她愤愤地坐回位置上，一条新邮件提醒正在屏幕上闪动，女主播瞥了一眼来信地址，顿时皱起了眉头。那是个经过多重云加密的虚拟IP，她跟黑客打过不止一次交道，不难认得出来。但某些新闻直觉告诉她不该犹豫，她点开邮件，自动解密的文件页面立即滚动起来，占满了整块屏幕，女主播猛然挑起了眉毛——第一行跳出来的是那位参议员的名字，随后的内容——上帝啊！这就是她“收视率17的新闻”！<br/>女主播来不及再看下去，她一把抓住鼠标，将页面拖到了最下面。一张照片出现在她眼前，和房东太太收到的显然是同一张。</p><p>阳光照在高大的黑发男人脸上，他眯起眼睛微笑着，伸开双臂搂着怀里的金发青年和那个小宝贝儿——她和基里尔完全是一个模子刻出来的，两头金发闪着同样灿烂的光，差点让镜头都过曝了。她有双大大的、湖水一样透明的蓝眼睛，可是拍照这会儿没看镜头，她正忙着呢。她踮起脚，从金发青年肩上伸出胖嘟嘟的小手，张开粉红色的小嘴唇，努力地去抓她那黑头发爸爸的鼻子。<br/>画面下方写着一行字，是两个人的笔迹共同写上去的：</p><p>谨致谢意。<br/>J&amp;K</p><p>在遥远的美国和加拿大，几个人看着这照片，一起发自心底微笑了起来。</p><p> </p><p>Fin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>